The Ziley Chronicles: Blue Moon
by ShadowBeauty
Summary: After a disaterous birthday party injures Zane, Riley and his family decide to leave. Zane then falls into a mind-numbing depression that not even his sister can cure, but Owen does. Zane soon finds himself being pulled into the world of werewolves.
1. Birthday

**The Ziley Chronicles: Blue Moon**

_**A**____**mighty pain to love it is, and 'tis a pain that pain to miss; but of all the pains, the greatest pain is to love, but love in vain. **_

_**Abraham Cowley**_

_**Chapter 1: Birthday**_

Okay, so I was positive that I was totally dreaming. I was running through our forest like a bat out of hell. I'm not even sure what I was looking for. But I kept running. I burst through some bushes and just stood there. It was bright and sunny across the forest. I began walking forward. I stopped when I saw a man at the end of the forest. I squinted my eyes so that I could see who it was, but I couldn't make it out. I raised my hand and waved. The man did the same gesture. I was so confused, normally my dreams are different. As I got closer, I discovered that the man was my grandfather. I cracked an even bigger smile because I knew that this was a dream. My grandfather has been dead for 3 years now. But it was nice to see him again, dream or no dream. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. So I turned around to see Riley standing in the bushes. He smiled his amazing smile and began to walk forward. Was he out of his sparkling mind?

"Riley stop! Are you insane?" I yelled. But he just kept walking forward. I tried to come up with an explanation for why my boyfriend was sparkling like a classy diamond ring. _Oh Gramps, it's nothing to be afraid of. My boyfriend is just a 110 year old vampire. His skin shines in the sunlight. No big deal. _Yeah, like that would go over well. I couldn't help but smile when he approached me. I grabbed his hand and walked towards Gramps. Once we were standing in front of Gramps, I began the introduction.

"Okay Gramps, I would like you to meet my boy…friend…" my voice trailed off. I noticed something odd about my grandfather. He mimicked every move I made. I slowly raised my hand to touch his, but something shocked me. I was touching a cold glass mirror. Oh my god, the person I was looking at wasn't Gramps, it was me! I was old, wrinkled, and _old! _My dream had just hit the nightmare stage. I began to hyperventilate. I saw that Riley had a reflection. He was standing beside my aged body. I turned to look at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. The two people in the mirror did the same. Riley kissed my hand and said those 3 hateful words.

"Happy Birthday Zane." he said.

I awoke in cold sweat. I was so glad that the nightmare was over. It was tortuous. I sat up and hugged my knees. I really hoped that wasn't how I was actually going to look. _Knock, Knock, Knock! _ I heard on my door.

"Hey, birthday boy!" my mom and sister said as they entered my room. I rolled my eyes at the whole 'birthday boy' thing. I really didn't like being celebrated. It was just another day after all.

"Guys, I told you that I didn't want presents." I moaned. They came over and sat on my bed.

"Well, get over it. You only turn 18 once. I remember my 18th birthday as if it were yesterday." Zoey said as she put her hand up to her chest and made a sniffling sound.

"Don't we all." I said. She just rolled her eyes. Our mom smiled and handed me my presents.

"Here, your dad said that you should have this. It's one of those SLR cameras. He knows how much you like photography." she said. I was in awe. I always wanted a camera like this.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"No, don't thank me. It was your father's idea. I bought this." she said handing me a packet of paper.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"Well, you'll need that for your printer, copier, and scanner." she said as she gestured towards the big box on my desk.

"Aww, thank you mom." I said as I hugged her.

"I got you something too." she said and handed me a lock.

"Okay?" I said.

"Well, since I'm in college now, I figured that you'd want a lock on your door. It shows signs of maturity. Besides if I ever come back, I won't be able to go in your room as much." she said proudly. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"You already made another key didn't you?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. She looked shocked.

"Why I'd never do that!" she said dramatically. But I already knew the truth. She then leaned down and hugged me. "I just can't believe my little brother is becoming a man."

"I know it's so sad. It's his senior year of high school. You got old fast." my mom said. I whipped my head around at that comment.

"That's not true. I haven't aged that much." I said quickly. She then leaned in to look at my face. Then she gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Zoey and I asked in unison.

"I think I see some wrinkles!" she said. I flew out of bed so I could look in the mirror. I checked my face and saw no signs of wrinkles at all. I sighed and rubbed my hand through my hair. Zoey and mom got up to leave.

"Oh sorry, false alarm." she said and they both giggled when they left.

"Real funny." I mumbled. I got dressed and went downstairs to eat. I felt so old. Riley was never going to age and yet here I am becoming an old man every second of everyday! I kissed mom and Zoey goodbye and went outside. I got in my truck and took off for school. I turned the radio on to see if there was any good music playing, but there wasn't. There was a news report though.

"_There has been another hiker missing on the trail. This brings this to 4 hikers presumed dead. The rangers are…" _I cut the radio off. I really didn't feel like hearing that right now. I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I immediately saw Connor and Imogen standing by K.C.'s truck.

"Hey Zane!" she called out. I waved at them as I got closer.

"So, it's the big day huh?" Marisol asked. My eyes were instantly wide. Did they know about my birthday?

"What?" I asked simply.

"Oh the Verona essay?" K.C. said. I let out a breath of relief.

"Right." I said.

"Yeah, the movie was better." Connor said. We all shared a good laugh. I took out my camera and heard Imogen gasp.

"Oh my god! Is that the new Canon EOS Rebel T3i DSLR Camera with 18-55mm IS Lens?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. My dad wants pictures from my senior year in Toronto. Besides, I want to show all my friends back home, what I've been up too." I said. They all gathered around. Imogen tried to hide.

"Oh come on babe, you look fine." Connor said.

"Yeah, but see I like to be behind the camera not in front of it." she said.

"Don't worry; I'm here so no one will focus on you." K.C. chuckled.

"That's so mean. But you'll Photoshop the picture right? You know Photoshop's the equivalent to plastic surgery." Marisol said and smiled. I took the picture and showed them.

"Cool! Thank god you're on the newspaper too. You take some really awesome pictures." Imogen said. I looked up and noticed that they were all looking at something. I looked over and saw Riley coming out of a new truck. Him and his cars.

"Ooh your boyfriend's here." Marisol said.

"See you later." K.C. said as he and the gang left. I waved bye to them and watched as Riley made his way over to me. I felt as giddy as a school-girl but I contained it.

"You just can't decide on a vehicle can you?" I asked.

"But it's the new 2012 Kia Sorento." he said. He looked just like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah I suppose it is kind of cool." I said.

"I hear a congrats is in order." he said as he hugged me. Man did he smell good.

"Please don't." I said.

"Happy birth-"

"Shh! Don say the 'B' word. Not everyone needs to know. Besides, it's nothing to be celebrated anyway." I said.

"Oh yes it is. You being here is something to celebrate." he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but my aging isn't something I'd like to shout out to the world." Riley looked at me and laughed. "I don't see anything funny."

"I do. You're worried about something stupid. Being 18 isn't the end of the world." he said.

"But to me it is. And we both know that it makes me a year older than you." I said.

"Oh please. You're not even close to being my age. I'm 110." he said as he pulled me closer.

"Hmm, then that makes you a 'Manther'. Picking up poor young boys. I should get an adult." I said while playing with the pull string on his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said as he leaned down to kiss me. We started to forget where we were, so he pulled back. "Let's get to class." We started for the building, when all of a sudden he stopped. "But before we do, there's someone that wants to talk to you." I looked back to see Owen running towards us. I noticed that he seemed to be getting buff.

"Well, hey there Mr. Bodybuilder. I hope you know that steroids can cause problems." I said with a smile.

"Oh ha, ha. You're so funny. But to answer your questions, this body is coming naturally. I think it's a growth spurt." he said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"Well maybe we should hang out more. Then you'd know what was going on." he said.

"I just might take you up on that offer." I said.

"But um, I wanted to let you know that I've got a car that I'm working on." he said.

"Oh becoming a mechanic already huh?" I asked.

"Yep, you should come see it when it's finished." he said.

"I hope it's fast. It would be more fun that way."

"Oh it's alright." he said. We looked at each other and then busted out laughing. When we were done he held out a box. Oh boy. "Um your mom told my dad that today was your birthday." I frowned. I didn't really want everyone to know about this.

"Oh okay." I said as I took the box. I opened it and it had some wind chimes in it. I was completely caught off guard. They were stunning. "Thanks."

"No problem. It keeps monsters away. I heard that when it chimes, it lets you know that spirits are around." he said. It was perfect.

"This is a great gift. Thanks a lot." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me quick hug.

"See you later." he said and left. Once Riley and I entered the building we went to my locker. Riley leaned up against the other lockers and stared at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing. I was just trying to figure out why Owen Milligan got to give you a present and I didn't." he said faking looking hurt. I saw right through him.

"Well dear, it's because I can't give anything to you that you don't already have." I said as I put some books in my locker. I grabbed my English book and closed my locker door.

"Look Zane, I have everything that I could ever want when your close to me. Just hearing you breath, sustains me." he said. I felt so loved. I began to blush. "And I defiantly love _that_." I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

"Now see, that's all I ever wanted." I said. We turned the corner and saw Langston running up towards us.

"Hey Zane, happy birthday!" he practically yelled as he gave me a hug.

"Langston!" I snapped.

"Oops." he said bashfully and backed up.

"You damn right 'oops'." I said. He just smiled at me and handed me another box. "Oh not you too."  
>"Yep, me too. Besides I've already seen your reaction and it's awesome. This is what you're gonna wear to our house tonight." he said.<p>

"Oh Langston, I'm not sure…" I suddenly felt calm and relaxed. "Okay fine I'll go." Langston was very happy. When he walked back over to Chloe, my mood changed. "Chloe! That's not fair!" I said. She knew how I felt about her mood control.

"I'm sorry. But hey, happy…" her voice trailed off as I gave her a sinister look. "Birthday!" she said real fast and ran down the hall. I'd get her later.

"See this is all your fault." I said to Riley.

"Aww, you shouldn't believe vampires. But you can believe me." he said as we walked to class.

In class, we watched the movie Verona. Since after all that was what our essay was on. I watched as the guy was about to hang himself. I had to turn my head. I was too sad for me to watch.

"Hey now, the worst is over." Riley said. I turned back around and watched the rest of the movie. As I sat there, I began to think about tonight.

"Ugh! I hate when the attention is all on me, especially birthdays." I whispered to him.

"Well, there are worst occasions. I mean just look at that guy on the movie. He killed himself because of his true love. Kind of like Romeo when you think about it. But I do kind of jealous of him though." he said.

"Well of course. That guy's boyfriend was a major catch. If you like that whole Greek God sort of thing." I said with pursed lips. I heard Riley chuckle.

"No it's not that. You look just fine. I'm talking about suicide." he said. I was immediately alert. Why was he talking about something like this?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, it's impossible for our kind to kill ourselves. But with humans gunshots, battery, or poison can kill you. There's a ton of options." he said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked with a frown.

"I hate to have to say this but, I actually considered it once." he said as he looked at the scar on my wrist. It made me think of the issues we had to go through before.

"Because of Alex?" He nodded his head yes.

"I thought that I wasn't gonna be able to save you. So I had to think of a backup plan." he said.

"So, how was that plan supposed to play out?" I asked.

"I, um, I was gonna go to France and try to get the Guardians angry; in hopes of them killing me."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I had went home and put on my outfit. Something that Riley had said was bugging me. So once he came to pick me up, I asked my question.

"Who are the Guardians?" I asked as we got in the car. Zoey had decided to come with us to my birthday party. She had grown close to all of the Stavros girls. So she just _had _to be there.

"They're this really powerful coven in France. They're kind of like the Royal Family of the vampire world." he said. Once we were at the house, we walked in and he showed me a painting of what the Guardians looked like.

"Wow, they look so royal." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah. That's Marco, Spinner, and Jimmy. They're the rulers of the Guardians. Like the three kings." Riley chuckled. I noticed that there was a woman behind the men.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Anya. She was with the Guardians for a while, but moved on and started her own coven." he said. "She's a great friend of mine. The absolute best." he said. I started to wonder if I should feel threatened by this 'Anya' girl. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my mind.

"She looks nice." I said.

"Yea she is." he said.

"Why'd she leave?"

"It was because of the lack of interest in human lives. The Guardians care more about themselves and the laws more than the humans they kill. So Anya left." Riley said simply.

"Wait, there are vampire rules now? Wow there's more to you guys than I thought." I said.

"You have no idea. And yes, we do have laws. But there's one we have to follow that's really enforced."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"We can't tell anyone about ourselves or kill where people can see us. Basically like a large crowd of people. If we killed someone in a big crowd or are seen in the sunlight, we would be killed." he said. I started to feel nauseous.

"Wow, okay. Please don't ever say that again. The thought of someone killing you is just plain wrong."

"Don't worry; you are the only one that can kill me. I'm not afraid of anything else." he said.

"I doubt that." I said.

"Oh Jay? I'm not too worried about him. Whenever he decides to come after me, Langston will see it. And we'll deal with it then." he said.

"If you change me I could help too. I could keep you safe. Protect you even." I said hopeful. He came over to me and held me close. I looked into his golden eyes as he spoke.

"Zane, you already do that. By you being here, you're what's keeping me alive. If you can say that. _I'm _the one that protects _you_. I can protect you from anything…" his voice trailed off. "Except our siblings." I turned around to see Zoey and Langston coming up the stairs.

"Come guys! It's time." Zoey said as she pulled us downstairs. When we reached the bottom, I saw that everyone else was dressed up too. The house was decorated in the colors that I liked. They even had a cake.

"You guys went all out." I said.

"Of course. You only turn 18 once." Zoey said. I guess she was right. I was showered with presents. A.J. got me a new navigation system for my truck. Riley made me a mixed tape with all of our favorite songs on it. Even some he composed himself. Langston bought me some new sneakers. And knowing Langston they were designer.

"Oh my god Riley, you're dating an older man. That is so hot." A.J. said while fanning herself. Riley just stared at her. "What?" she asked.

Adonis even went out of his way to get me an official Stavros Crest band like the ones he, Langston, and Riley wore. I could still tell that he didn't like me. Maybe if I gave him some time, he'd warm up to me. Chloe decided to give me a miniature statue of the London Eye. Zoey gave me a t-shirt with our family portrait on it. Langston came over and sat the camera down.

"Family shot!" he yelled. We all got in front of the camera and smiled.

"Thanks guys. This means so much to me." I said.

"But wait, we have one more present." Langston said. "Here, it's from Elena and Lysander." I took the box and looked at them.

"It's our way of saying thanks for turning Riley around. And we thought that you might wanna see your dad sometime." Elena said. I smiled and tried to open the box. All of a sudden I heard a snap. I looked up to see the chandler coming down. I moved out of the just in time, but when it hit the ground shards of glass came flying out of it. One shard even cut my arm. As I stared at the blood oozing out of the cut, I saw Chloe running towards me. Riley pushed me back and I bounced of the party table which had even more glass on it. I watched as A.J. and Elena held Chloe back. I even managed to look at Riley and his face was hard again. But this time with pain. I had a strange feeling that we would be talking about this tonight.

**A/N: Whew! First chapter to the sequel of First Blush. I hope you like it. Meagan do your thing girl! I changed a few things so that it wouldn't be like New Moon. Read and Review. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	2. Healing

_**Chapter 2: Healing**_

I looked at my arm and saw nothing but red. My new shirt was ripped and covered in blood. I was in shock. The pain hadn't hit me yet but I was sure it would soon. I could hear Langston trying to calm Chloe down.

"Relax babe, it's only b-blood." He stopped and then looked at me. The whole family was then staring at me. This wasn't good. Elena was instantly by my side. She looked at the damage and held out her hand.

"Everybody hold your breath!" she shouted. Everyone did as they were told. "Take Chloe outside." A.J. and Lysander took her outside. Langston looked at us.

"I'm so sorry." He said and left. Adonis followed. Zoey just watched with tears in her eyes.

"It's not that bad." I said.

"Yeah right." Zoey smirked. Elena looked at Riley who was still in the same spot. He looked like he was a zombie.

"Son? Go check on your sister. She needs you right now." But Riley didn't move. "Riley" Elena said sternly, "Go." Riley snapped out of his daze and walked away.

I sat on Elena's desk as she cleaned my wound. Luckily it wasn't all that bad. It did require a few stitches.

"Are you gonna give me the dissolvable ones?" I asked Elena. Zoey just smiled at me as she spun around in the desk chair. She was so childlike sometimes. Just like dad.

"Sure. I know what a pain these can be, so yeah." She said as she began to stitch my arm up. I turned my head because I couldn't watch the needle going in and out of my arm.

"Oh relax Zane. It'll be over before you know it." Zoey said. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Childish." she smiled. Elena couldn't help but chuckle at our sibling banter.

"See, this I why I don't like parties. I hate when the attention's all on me." I said.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. Accidents happen. We told Langston to make sure the new chandelier was installed properly." Elena said shaking her head. "Since Chloe hasn't been away from human blood that long, I can understand why she'd go off the handle." Zoey got up and was looking at the various paintings in the office.

"How do _you _do it? I mean, handling blood." Zoey asked.

"Practice dear. Years and years of practice." Elena said.

"Well, did you ever think of just doing what was easiest?" I asked.

"Nope. I knew that since I had a son and a husband to take care of, that I had to do what was best for them and me. And besides, I wanted to continue helping people. It's what I do. Even if I am damned." she said. Zoey and I looked at each other.

"Damned?" Zoey asked.

"As in hell? You could never be damned. Not after all that you did and are doing today. I mean, you saved your husband and son. You adopted four other people. And you even manage to put up with us. I don't see how you could call yourself damned." I said.

"Thank you, Zane. You and your sister are so kind. It's _you_ that's put up with _us_. And we're very grateful for it. Zane, you've turned Riley around. He's so much happier now." Elena said.

"Well so am I. He's a wonderful guy. I couldn't see my life without him." I said.

"He's right. I believe those two were meant for each other. Literally." Zoey said with a smile.

"I said the same thing to Lysander." Elena said. As we were talking, I remembered what Elena had said. About them being damned.

"Wait a minute; you said you were 'damned'. Is that what's stopping him from changing me?" I asked. Zoey's head snapped towards me. "I'll explain later."

"Think of it like this, if you were in his position and had his beliefs, would you take his soul away from him?" she asked as she cleaned up the area.

The car ride home was silent. I looked over at Riley from time to time to see that his face was soft now. But I could tell something was wrong. I would wait until after Zoey was inside to talk to him. I looked back at Zoey who was seething at Riley. I could only imagine what she was thinking about. I would put her mind at ease later on. When we arrived at the house I told Zoey to go in without me.

"Okay. I'll just go ahead and take your presents upstairs, night Riley." she said with a smile. But I already knew that was her 'I'll smile, but I'm pissed at you' look. I watched her go inside the house. Once she was in, I turned to Riley who had his hand up to his mouth. I wonder what he was thinking about.

"I had a great time tonight." I said trying to break the tension.

"Don't lie to me." he said.

"But I did! Truly." I said. He looked over at me with a 'seriously?' look. "Okay, maybe it wasn't the best party and it didn't go as either of us planned, but accidents happen."

"That 'accident' could've resulted in your death. Your and Zoey's." he said. "If I hadn't pushed you so hard, maybe I could've protected you better." I could tell he was beating himself up over this.

"Look, protecting me… is impossible. I'm clumsy. I trip on flat surfaces for crying out loud. It's impossible. I attract danger like flowers attract bees. It's not your fault. Or anybody's for that matter. I was getting hurt long before I met you." he grimaced at that. "But I'm still here."

"I just don't like you getting hurt." he said.

"I know that. I need you to understand something, one day something is going to separate us. And there will be nothing you can do about it. I mean there's all sorts of ways. Accidents, sickness, murder, old age…"

"Okay that's enough." he said quickly.

"What I'm trying to say here is that as long as I'm human, there's a possibility for all those things to happen. But if you change me, we can avoid all of that. It's the best solution." I said.

"Oh please, Zane! That isn't even remotely close to a solution. It's murder." he said.

"So what you're saying is, is that you'll want me even when I look like a grandfather?" I asked. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He got out of the truck and was by my door in seconds.

"Zane, tell me something, do you comprehend my feelings for you?" he asked. I felt insulted for a moment but answered his question.

"Yes, I do."

"Then why would you want this?" he asked.

"Your mother told me about the thing with your soul. I don't believe in that. So stop worrying about mine. I don't even think we have souls." I said. Riley just shook his head.

"It's late, you should go inside." he said. I looked at the ground and got out of the truck.

"Fine, but before I go. It is still my birthday. And uh, I have yet to receive what I want most from you. So can I ask you for that something?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "I want you to kiss me. That's all I could ever want." He cracked a smile and leaned down to meet my lips. It started out gentle and sweet, but then Riley seemed to want more. So we went at it, but before we got too carried away he leaned back. I still had my hands on his chest. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." he said and turned to leave. I watched as he disappeared in the darkness. That kiss seemed weird. It was as if he was savoring every moment. Not like we don't do that all the time, but this time was truly different. What I wouldn't give to be able to hear his thoughts. I turned around and went inside. I said good night to my mom and went to my room where I saw a very impatient Zoey standing by my window.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked as I took off my jacket. She folded her arms and walked over to me.

"What the hell was that earlier? You actually told Riley to change you?" she asked.

"I already explained that to you when I came back from L.A." I said.

"Oh yeah you did." she said sarcastically. "But you left that part out!"

"There's a reason for that." I looked over and she was sitting on my bed.

"You have so much to live for, why would you want to become like them? You saw what Chloe did today. She could've killed us both." she said with a sad look.

"Then I would've been changed into vampire. Case closed." I said.

"No, case reopened. What about me? I wouldn't have wanted that." she said.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me."

"I'll tell you what I want, do not become one of them, please. You don't know what would happen if you did become one of them. You could kill me and mom." she said.

"I wouldn't do that." I said.

"You don't know. And after what happened tonight, I don't think you ever will. No offense, but maybe Riley isn't the one for you. I mean, maybe you need a normal boyfriend." she said. I felt so heated.

"No Zoey, _you _need a normal boyfriend! I love Riley and he loves me. He'd do anything to protect me. Why can't you see that?" I asked.

"All I've seen, is the danger that he's put you in." she said.

"I can't believe you don't want me to be happy."

"I do! But not with Riley. He's gonna get you killed one day Zane…"

"No he won't." I said.

"Maybe it would be…"

"Stop!"

"Best if…"

"Don't say it!"

"He'd left or you two never met." she said.

"I can't believe you said that." I said.

"I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"No, you're trying to destroy me! You know Riley's my life. I couldn't even fathom being away from him. And for you to say that he should leave, hurts me more than anything else. Maybe _you_ should leave." I said as I turned my back towards her. When I heard the door silently shut I began looking at my presents. They were all so cool. I printed out the picture of Riley and me and put it in my binder. I decided that maybe I should just go to bed. I was too riled up and I needed to relax. So I got in bed and turned off the light.

The next few days were strange, Riley was acting weird and Zoey and I weren't speaking. I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her. My mom seemed to notice our separation and decided to speak to me about it.

"Hey, what's going on between you and your sister?" she asked as I put on my black leather jacket with a hood. It went well with my black and white striped shirt.

"Oh nothing. We just had a little argument. Nothing big." I said as I prepared to go to school.

"Oh okay. But if either of you want to talk, I'm here." she said. I smiled at her and left.

It was lunchtime and I sat with my friends. I noticed that Riley wasn't there today. And neither was his family. I wonder what was up with that. I watched as K.C. and Connor flicked food at each other. My friends were the best. So full of life and wonder. The whole day seemed so out of whack with Riley not being there. While I was driving, I remembered that I had to go and pick up my locket from the jewelry store the next day. I had given them a copy of the picture from my birthday party. When I pulled up to the house, I saw Riley standing by the tree in the front yard. I turned the truck off and got out.

"Hey handsome, why weren't you in school today?" I asked. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Let's go somewhere so we can talk." he said as he guided me towards the woods behind my house.

**A/N: Uh-oh. For all of you who've seen New Moon, you know what's coming next. As you can tell by the clothes Zane's wearing. (Black jacket with black and white striped shirt.) And oh my god, Zoey and Zane's argument. I feel bad for the two. So R&R and I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can. And Meagan, do your thing. Lol, XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	3. Gone

_**Chapter 3: Gone**_

"_Hey handsome, why weren't you in school today?" I asked. He smiled and walked towards me._

"_Let's go somewhere so we can talk." he said as he guided me towards the woods behind my house._

We walked for a good long time. When we finally stopped by a tree, I looked around. I wonder what he needed to talk about.

"So, what is it?" I asked. He turned to face me. He looked at me sternly.

"Zane, we have to go." He said. I just stared at him. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Now? But it's so early." I said.

"Yeah, but my parents are starting to look younger than they say they are. I mean they're supposed to be in their thirties." he said. Okay, so this confused me, a lot. I didn't understand. He said that he and his family moved each time, so that they could live in peace. So why did, the both of us have to leave too? I looked at him hoping to get a certain reaction. He stared back at me with an icy glare. I suddenly felt sick. I really hoped that I didn't misunderstand anything.

"Um, so when you say _we_," I said with a forced laughed.

"I meant me and my family." he said. Every word caused my heart to crack. _Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack, and crack._

"Okay, since I'm a part of the family, I guess that means that I'm coming too." I said hopeful.

"No you can't come. It wouldn't be right." I stared at him some more.

_Crack!_

"What do you mean it wouldn't be right?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"I mean, that I'm not good for you." he said as he looked at the ground.

"Okay, now you're not making any sense." I said angrily.

"Alright then let me put it to where you can understand." This can't be good. "I don't want you anymore."

_Crack!_

"Y-you don't want me? I-I don't-"

"No. God you're so frustrating!" he said.

_Crack!_

"The birthday party was a complete accident!" I yelled.

"Yeah I know." he said simply. "But it could've cost you and your sister your lives."

"But it didn't! We talked about this before. In the L.A. you swore you would be here-"

"If it was best for you." he said interrupting me. I started to hyperventilate.

_Crack!_

"NO! I won't let you do this. Oh my god, this about my stupid soul isn't it?" I shouted furiously. In a way, it sounded like a plea. I hate sounding wounded, but I was. "Your mom already explained that to me. I don't give a flying fig. It's yours. I will literally give my soul to you." He looked away as if he were considering reconsidering what he was doing. But when he looked back at me, his eyes were ice.

_Crack! _

"You're not coming." he said. I couldn't breathe. It was like he took all of my air. My legs started to tremble.

_Crack!_

"Okay, that really screws things up then. A hell of a lot." I said. My world felt like it was turning dark. My dream was becoming an absolute nightmare. He looked away again.

"I need you to understand something; I'll love you forever, in a way. But I'm not human Zane. The incident that happened the other night made me realize that. I'm tired of pretending. And besides, I'm sure Zoey would be happy to see me gone anyway." That lit something up in me.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's not important." he said trying to steer me away from what I had asked him.

"No, no, no, no I heard what you said. Since you're already ripping my heart out of my chest." I saw him wince at that. "Did Zoey put you up to this?" I asked.

"No. I decided this on my own." he said.

"But she had a part in this?" I suddenly realized something. "You heard what she said that night didn't you?"

"Would it matter if I did?" he asked simply.

"YES!" I yelled. "I'm gonna kill her."

"No don't do that. I've let this unnatural romance gone on for too long. It's time I let it go."

_Crack!_

"Please…don't do this." I practically begged. I stared into his now melted gold eyes.

"You're not good for me either Zane." he said. I looked at the ground trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not good for me either. The fact that I could kill you now," I winced at his words. "Really scares me. I couldn't do that to you or our families." he said. I nodded my head like a zombie.

"Okay. I understand. Do what you have to do." I said on the verge of tears. He let out a breath of relief.

_Crack!_

"I would like to ask you to do something for me though, if it's asking too much I'll understand." he said.

"Whatever you want." I said feeling a little stronger. Whatever he saw on my face caused his to go completely emotionless.

_Crack!_

"Try not to doing anything that's thoughtless or asinine." he said harshly. It was as if he was being controlled. All I could do was nod my head. "Good. Not for my sake, but for Kim's. She needs both of her children. And with Zoey being in college, she only has you left. So just be careful for yourself and her."

"Okay." I said.

"Alright. Now for my promise. I Riley Stavros promise that this is the _last _time you'll ever see me. Neither I nor my family will be coming back. So I won't be able to put you in anymore danger or heart break ever again. You'll be free to live a normal happy life without ever having to look over your shoulder for danger. It's gonna be like I was never here or even existed."

_Crack!_

I felt sick. Everything was spinning and I couldn't stop it. My blood was pounding at an extraordinary pace. Riley sounded like he was already miles away. He looked at me and had the nerve to smile.

"It'll be alright. Since you're human, your memory of this moment will be as if it were a dream." How the hell could he say that so calmly? This wasn't a dream, it was a damn nightmare. "Just give it some time." Time? Does he seriously think that time will heal my wounds. No they're too deep. I don't think that they'll ever heal. But I won't let him know that.

"What about your memories? Will they fade too?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I won't forget this. But my kind gets distracted too easily, so… yeah." he said. He let out a deep sigh before he spoke again. "Well, that's it I guess. We won't be pestering you anymore." The way he said 'we' made me think of something.

"Wait that means Langston isn't coming back?" I asked.

"Nope. They all left. But he did say bye though. I told them that it would be best if I broke the news alone." Riley said. I needed to get the hell out of this nightmare, fast.

"Goodbye Zane. I'll treasure the moments I've spent with you forever." he said as he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes as he was doing so. A choice that I will live to regret, because when I opened them, he was gone. Everything was ruined. I had no reason to live. The love of my life was gone. My life was gone. And my meaning, whatever the hell that means, is also gone._ No! _I thought to myself. I couldn't give up. I had to follow him, because if I didn't, I would surely lose him forever.

"Riley!" I shouted as I began to run through the woods. I ran and ran for what seemed like hours. I felt as if I were going in a circle. I stumbled and fell a lot, but I got right back up. It was even starting to get darker. When I tripped for that final time, I just stayed down. My heart had taken all it could. It shattered into a thousand pieces. All of my emotions came out then. Tears were pouring down my face like a waterfall. I coughed and I yelled. I felt like a 2 year old throwing a tantrum. But I was hurt. And the only person who could make things better just left me.

A few hours later, at least I think it was, the rain started. I managed to pick myself up and hide under some trees that shielded me from the wetness of the sky. I suddenly heard voices. I felt like mine was gone so I couldn't scream. I just laid under the trees helpless until something or someone found me.

"Zane?" the voice said. "I'm Roscoe Milligan, Owens' brother." he said. I didn't even know Owen had an older brother.

"H-help." I moaned hopelessly. I then felt him picking me up. As we walked I fell unconscious again.

"Don't worry, your mom sent me and some others to find you. You caused quite a stir in the area." he said to my half-conscious body.

"He left. He left me. He's actually gone." I managed to say before I slipped under again. I heard voices as we walked.

"Don't worry he's fine. But he kept saying something about 'He left and he's gone.'" Roscoe said. Damn I was really wishing I hadn't said that out loud.

"Zane, baby are you okay?" my mom asked.

"Mom?" I croaked. I could tell that she was crying.

"Oh my son, I thought I'd lost you." she said. I managed to open my eyes and realized that I was in the house and on the couch. Had I fallen asleep again? Because I sure as hell didn't feel Roscoe put me down.

"Zane?" a new voice said.

"Dr. Chris?" I said.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied smoothly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got lost. It was an accident." I said. I could hear Zoey in the background.

"Sure it was." she said. I wanted to punch her. I was so angry, and yet so hurt that I just shut down.

"Alright, he seems fine. Call me if anything changes." Dr. Chris said.

"Will do." Kim said.

"Hey Zane. I hope you get well soon." I knew that voice. It was Owen.

"Thanks." I managed to say before I fell back asleep.

"Um, Roscoe, could you carry him up to his room please?" Kim asked. He must've said yes because I was suddenly being lifted up again.

I could tell I was in my room when the scent hit me. I was sat down on my bed gently.

"I really hope he gets better." Roscoe said.

"So do I." my mom's voice cracked on the last word. I opened my eyes when I heard the door close. I took off my wet clothes and changed. I took out my photo album to see if what Riley said was really true. And it turns out that it was. The pictures I had of him were completely gone. Even the presents his family had gotten for me were gone. I dropped the album and fell to the floor in a fetal position. I didn't faint, but my pain had gotten so out of hand that it collapsed on me.

And I didn't make it out.

_**November**_

_**December**_

_**January **_

_**February**_

**A/N: So the big break up scene. I hope I did it to everyone's liking. The next chapter will be in Zoey's POV. It'll describe what happened over those months. Meagan thanks for the help. Keep it up hon. R&R and I'll have another chapter up by Sunday. XOXO ShadowBeauty. **

**P.S. I'm working on chapters for all of my unfinished stories. So watch out for the continuation of The Getaway, When Two Worlds Collide, and Whisper to a Scream.**


	4. Regrets

_**Chapter 4: Regrets **_

_**Zoey's POV**_

_**November- Thanksgiving Day**_

I helped mom put the dinner on the table. It had been extremely awkward lately. Zane wasn't being himself. Normally he would love to be down here eating with us, but since Riley left, he's been so distant. Depressed even. I felt so bad for him. Every time I'd go to see him, he'd just push me away. Okay, so I totally deserved it for what I said on his birthday night. I don't know how to make this better. I don't even think that I could. I watched my mom go into the living room to grab her magazine.

"Uh, mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I was wondering, if you did something to someone, that you loved; how would you fix it?" I asked as I fidgeted with my hands. She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't think that asking me that would help you out. You saw how I was with your father." she said sadly.

"But I thought that maybe this situation would be different." I said.

"Okay, shoot." she said.

"Well, I have this friend that hurt her sibling in the worst way possible. How should she fix it?" My mom thought for a minute.

"I'm not quite sure. What she did do that was so wrong?"

"She told her sibling that she thought it would've been better if the sibling hadn't met the person they loved. And that she wished that they'd leave." I said.

"Hmm, seems like she was a lot of baggage." Kim said. "I think that she should apologize and hope for the best."

"But what if that person's boyfriend already left? How would she fix it then?"

"Ooh that's tough. Hopefully that sibling will forgive the other sibling. I mean, it's the best that you can do for him now." Kim said. My mom was so wise sometimes. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Thanks mom. I'll go see if anything's changed." I said. She gave me a warm smile. I went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Zane? Bro c'mon open the door." I said.

_Silence_

"Zane please. You have to eat. Besides, you love this holiday." I said.

Again, _Silence._

"Alright bro, you asked for it." I said as I took the key from around my neck and opened his door. What I saw really saddened me. I saw, my little brother sitting by his window, just staring outside. As if he was waiting for Riley to come back. I felt my heart break in two. This was all my fault; Riley must've heard me that night. That might've influenced his decision to leave. I'm a horrible sister.

"Hey, buddy what're you doing?" I asked hoping for a reply. He just sat there. It had been like this for the past few weeks. I felt so sorry for him,

"Nothing." he said sounding completely lost. "Just watching the world move forward, as I stay in the same spot day after day." I rubbed my hands through my hair.

"Look, it'll get better. I know it. You'll find another-"

"Please leave." he said looking at me and then back outside. I pursed my lips and walked out his door. As I shut it, I slid to the floor. What had I done?

_**December- Christmas Day**_

I opened my present from mom and beamed at her. It was the Gucci gloves that I had always wanted. I had waited for months for these to come out, but they were sold out.

"Thanks mom. I really appreciate it." I said. She smiled and looked over towards Zane. He was still in a zombie like state.

"Here hon, I got you something too." she said as she bit her lip in anticipation. He looked at the present and opened it. His emotionless expression stayed the same.

"Gee, thanks. I really like it." he said as he stared at Marc Ecko watch. He had wanted that for like ever! And now that he has it, he's just emotionless.

"Glad you do honey." Our mom said as she went into the kitchen. I could tell she was hiding her sadness.

"Look bro, mom loves this holiday. You could at least act like you like it too." I snapped. He just stared at me with dead eyes.

"Hoo-ray." he said lifeless. Okay I had officially broken my brother.

_**January- New Year's Day**_

I ran down the stairs and was met by Trevor Milligan and Dina DeSousa. Boy did Mr. Milligan look good. Oh my god! I'm crushing on an old guy. A friend of my mom's no less. Ugh!

"Hey Trev, hey Mrs. DeSousa." I said as I put on my coat.

"Hi Zo, where's the fire?" he laughed.

"At the mall. There's a sale going on and you know me, being the fashionable girl that I am," I said as I put my hand to my chest, "I could never turn down a good sale." I smiled at him.

"Glad to hear it." he said. But before I could go he stopped me. "How's your mom?"

"She's okay. But um, she's worried about Zane. For the past couple of weeks he's be like a zombie. His friends say that he doesn't talk to them anymore. He eats lunch alone. He's like, screaming in his sleep. One of us has to go see what's wrong each night. I just feel bad." I said.

"Alright, maybe we can make her feel better, huh Trev?" Dina asked.

"We can try. It'll get her mind off things." he said. I smiled at the both of them. I wish that they could help Zane too. I hopped in my 2002 Ford Taurus and drove to go pick up Meagan at her apartment.

At the mall we shopped until we dropped. It actually took my mind off of Zane for a while. That is until Megs brought it up.

"So how's Zane?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"That bad, huh?" she said.

"Yeah. He's gotten worse. Nightmares, depression, isolation. All he does is go to school, does his work, and comes home to sit in his room." I said.

"Is he eating?" she asked with a panicked tone.

"Yeah, yeah. He's eating; I don't think he'd be that bad off. But he's in like this zombie state. He's worse off than that girl in that one movie." I said.

"Oh, you mean the one when…" she began.

"Yeah, and then she…" I said.

"Maybe that's what he needs." Meagan said she sipped her drink.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It's like that movie, um, Twi-moon or whatever. Get him to go out with one of his friends. Maybe a guy's night out would do him some good." she said. Maybe she was right. If I could just get him out of the house, mom wouldn't send him to New York, like she'd been planning too. All I have to do is get to him before she does.

**A/N: Okay my lovelies, chapter 4 as promised. This is kind of a filler chapter. But it's kind of better than New Moon the movie. It actually tells you what's going on from Zoey's POV. And poor Zane's a wreck. The next chapter will be from Zane's POV and it will stay that way until the end of the story. It's also go in to what's going on in the month of February. Aww isn't Meagan the best Gal Pal any girl could ever have. Meagan do your thing girl. Thanks to all. R&R XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	5. Guys Night Out

_**Chapter 5: Guys Night Out**_

As I sat at the window, I saw the world pass me by. Zoey had made several attempts to get me out of my current state, but she failed miserably. I couldn't feel anything. I was completely numb. My heart…well, I don't even know if I have a heart anymore. When Riley left, he took every part of my happiness with him. Oh Langston, where are you when I need you? That's right, you're gone. Just like everything else. But you were the one person I could talk to. Who's gonna do that for me now? I feel so lost. Because when you left and _he _left, my heart was taken with you. I don't know why, but everywhere I look, I feel like I see mementos that reminded me of him. My heart has been officially ripped out of my chest. I find myself screaming at night because of the nightmares. I don't even see my friends anymore. I'm just so out of it. I look at the clock every day and I see the time fly by. The tick, tick, ticking, feels like little pricks in my skin. The pain is unbearable. I guess I should be happy, because the pain lets me remember that you were all actually real and not just a figment of my imagination.

I watched Zoey pull up in front of the house. I could see that she was up to no good. Anytime she goes shopping, she always seems to have something wicked planned. I was about to go lock my door when she burst in.

"Okay look, you have to get your act together soon. Or else mom's gonna send you to New York with dad." she said. I gave her a quizzical look. Was my mother insane?

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard her talking about it to Trevor last night. We have to do something." she said.

"Why are you helping? I would've thought that you would've wanted me to leave. Since after all this is all your fault!" I said and stormed to the bathroom. I could hear her groaning.

"I'm sorry for what I said okay? I was just mad. My baby brother is putting his life in danger by dating a…" she stopped and looked around. "Vampire." I was looking through the cabinet when she said that. I felt what was left of my heart break.

"I get it Zoey, I really do. But it was my decision. I love…loved him. And now he's gone." I said as I sat down on the edge of the tub. Zoey came over and sat beside me.

"I understand. I shouldn't have said it. And I wish with all my heart that I could take it back. But I can't. All I can do is ask you to forgive me." she said sincerely. I looked into her hazel eyes and I saw the truth. She didn't mean to hurt me; she was just doing what pain in the ass siblings do.

"Okay, I forgive you." I said with a smile. She seemed to brighten up at my response and hugged me. I may look like I'm happy now, but on the inside I was miserable. I still felt numb. I pulled back and asked."What are we gonna do about mom?" She looked away for a moment.

"I've got an idea. Call one of your friends. Make some type of guy's night out. That'll help your case." she said. I didn't really want to do that. But if it could get me out of leaving Toronto, I was all for it.

"Okay." I said.

"Alright, so when mom gets home she's probably gonna wanna talk to you. Do whatever you need to; in order to trick her into thinking you're happy. I know it's gonna be hard, but I'll be there for you every step of the way. I failed you once bro, I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice." She pulled me into another hug. "I promise."

Later that day mom called me and Zoey downstairs. As I came out of my bedroom, I looked at Zoey with a questioning expression.

"She wants to see the _both_ of us?" I whispered as we walked downstairs.

"This can't be good. But stick to the plan. We'll improvise if we have to." she said as we rounded the corner and entered the living room.

"Hey kids, um, sit down." mom said. Zoey and I sat on the couch.

"It has come to my attention that Zane honey, you're miserable. And I've been trying to help the best that I could, but it doesn't seem to be working." I just looked at her.

"But mom…"

"Not now Zoey." mom said. Zoey sunk down in her seat.

"You're going to New York. I've decided that maybe a change of scenery would do you some good." she said.

"I don't wanna leave Toronto mom." I said. She looked at me with a sad expression.

"Oh honey, I know you don't. But what else can I do? You're depressed about Riley. I get that, but it's time to move on. It's been months. He's not coming back." I know she meant that in a nice way, but it still stung.

"I know that." I said simply.

"It's just that, your behavior isn't normal. I fear for my little boy and so does your father. He thinks that it would be best if both of you came to live with him." I saw Zoey's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"What!" she yelled.

"Your father thinks that it would be best if both of you went to New York."

"I can't believe this! I'm an adult now. He can't make these decisions for me." Zoey said.

"Zo, you're 19 years old. If you were 21 it would be different. Besides, at least there you can watch out for your baby brother." mom said hopeful. I could tell that Zoey was about to have a meltdown.

"I don't want to leave. I have so much stuff here. I go to college here. I don't wanna just transfer out." she said. Kim sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to leave either. But it's for Zane's sake. Just go, meet new people. It's not hard for people like you two to meet new friends. Besides Zoey you have good grades, you could go to NYU." I decided it was time to speak up before Zoey blew a gasket.

"Mom, we like our old friends." I said. Kim looked at me with a blank expression.

"But you're hardly ever around them. Well, Zoey sees her friends, but Zane you don't." Zoey looked at me pleadingly. It was now or never.

"I do actually." Kim was shocked. "I've made plans with K.C." I said.

"Wow okay, so what're you guys gonna do?" she asked. I wasn't exactly sure.

"Um, we're gonna just hang out. Nothing too major." I said.

"Well alright. I guess you are starting to make some progress. I'll call your father and tell him that you're staying, yeah?" she asked.

"Yes." Zoey and I said in unison. Kim smiled and went to call dad.

"You…were…amazing!" Zoey squealed. Yeah, yeah, I know.

"I know. I didn't want my suffering to cause you, mom, or dad anymore grief." I said.

"Thanks bro. Now how're you gonna pull this off?" she asked.

"Well, first I'll call K.C. and see what he wants to do. And then I'll go from there." I said.

"I hope this works out for you." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. I do too.

So later on that week, K.C. and I went to the race track. It was loud and the people annoyed me. But I actually started to like it. I would watch as the cars raced around the track. I would get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it. When it was over we walked downstairs and were about to leave when I noticed a group of guys. I started to have flashbacks of when I was almost attacked and Ri… I mean _he _saved me. I was thinking about going over to them when all of a sudden I heard a voice.

"_Don't even think about it."_ It said. I looked around and saw no one. K.C. was rambling on about how sick the cars looked.

"Dude, those cars are like, awesome. I wouldn't mind taking one of those babies for a test run." He said. I just nodded my head. "I mean seriously, imagine going all those miles, legally. I would tear up the race track." I watched the guys intently and was contemplating on going over there.

"_You promised." _The voice said again. I looked at K.C. who was marveling at a truck. I turned back to see the guys and when I did I saw Riley. I blinked a few times and he was still there. It took all I had in me not to just hug him. But when I stepped forward K.C. stepped in front of me, causing Riley to disappear. _No! _I yelled in my head.

"Hey dude, you alright?" K.C. asked. I looked at him with a sullen expression. I was pissed. He ruined my one chance with Riley.

"Yeah." I said as I shook my head. Was I dreaming? Am I crazy? I asked myself. I looked over at the group of guys again. I wonder…

"Hey, um, I think I know those guys." I said pointing to the group of men. K.C. raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm gonna go say hi." I said as I dashed away from him. The guys looked at me as I approached them. I had a bad feeling about this, but I liked it. As I got closer, Riley appeared in front of me. I gasped.

"_Just walk away." _He said. I turned slightly and he began to fade. It was then that I realized that I was crazy. But oh well. When I finally reached them, I saw that it wasn't the group of guys.

"Oh, um sorry, I thought you were somebody else." I said sadly.

"Hey, don't go." One of the guys said. I could tell he liked me already.

"But my friend is waiting." I said. He looked over at K.C. who was talking to another girl. Hmm, Marisol isn't gonna like that.

"He can wait. Come on." he said dragging me to one of the cars. "Here, safety first." he said handing me a helmet. I grabbed it and stared. Was I really about to get into some stranger's car. As I thought about it, Riley appeared.

"_That's it Zane, think long and hard. You could get hurt._" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you haven't hurt me enough." I mumbled.

"You say something?" the guy asked. I shook my head no and got in the car. I took one last look at Riley. He was livid. I smiled as we zoomed on to the track. We hit 0 to 100 miles in seconds.

"Whoa, we're going fast." I said. I loved this feeling though. The fact that I could be danger was a real rush.

"I know. The feeling you're feeling now is called an 'Adrenaline Rush'. Everybody gets it." he said as he made a sharp turn. When we were done, he gave me his number.

"My name's Josh. Call me sometime." he said as he bit his lip.

"Sure." I said flirtatiously. If he only knew, I had no intention of calling him. When I reached K.C. he gawked at me.

"Dude! Are you insane!" he yelled. I just looked at the ground.

"I thought it was fun." I said innocently. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well, it did look like it. And I see that you seemed to have caught someone's eye." he said looking over at Josh.

"Yeah I guess I did." I said. I could hear growling in my head. I looked over at Josh and saw Riley glowering at him as if he could set him on fire. I just smiled.

"Well let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." he said as we left.

When I returned home that night, I came to a shocking conclusion. I was in danger when Riley showed up the first time. And this time I was in sort of the same situation. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Danger_. So danger is what causes me to see him. Well then, it looks like I'm gonna have to get used to the term 'Living life dangerously.'

**A/N: Oh Zane what're you thinking? And K.C. is so much cooler than Jessica was in New Moon. Meagan do your thing girl. The next chapter will be focused on Owen and Zane. XOXO ShadowBeauty. P.S. Non-members can review too. So tell all your friends.**


	6. Adrenaline

_**Chapter 6: Adrenaline **_

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I had a lot of stuff to do. But here you go my wonderful fans.**

I woke up the next morning, ready for action. I was so glad that I found a way to see and hear Riley again. I quickly got dressed, did my hygiene thing, and ran downstairs. I kissed my mom on the cheek and left. While I was walking down the porch stairs I ran into Zoey and Meagan.

"Hey ladies." I said.

"I see someone's feeling better." Zoey said raising an eyebrow. I just smiled as I ran past them. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to Owens'." I said as I entered my truck. The girls looked at each other and squealed as they went into the house. I backed out of the driveway and was off to Old Toronto. Oh Langston, if only you were here. I know I saw him. If that makes me crazy, then so what. I discovered that if a sudden blast of danger is what brings him to me, then that's what I'm gonna find. I pulled into Owens' driveway and got out. When I saw him, he looked completely taken aback.

"Hey dude." he said as he bear hugged me. Man, it seem like he was starting to get buff. "Where've you been?"

"Here and there and there and here." I said.

"Same old Zane." I scratched the back of my head.

"You wanna have some fun?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sure." he said.

"Then get it." I said.

When we pulled up to Mark Fitzgerald otherwise known as 'Fitz' we got out. I had been talking to him lately about those old go-carts.

"Yo Fitz!" I yelled. He came out if his house and took us to his garage.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"You'll see." I said. Fitz opened his garage to reveal some go-carts. They weren't in the best condition, but they'd do.

"These okay?" Fitz asked.

"They'll do nicely." I said as he and Owen piled them into the back of the truck. We said our goodbyes and headed back to Owens' house.

"Okay, I'm lost. What the hell are we doing?" Owen asked with a smile.

"Well, I've decided I need to have some fun back in my life. So I decided that these go-carts are gonna provide just that." I said. And a whole lot more.

"So we're going to ride in those junky things?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Nope." He looked confused.

"Then what're we gonna do?"

"I was hoping that you knew a mechanic that could help us out." I said. He caught the hint and smiled deviously.

"And this mechanic, is he as good as me?" he asked.

"Who knows?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. We looked at each other and laughed. It felt so good to laugh. I hadn't felt this good in months and I could tell this was just the beginning.

I got out of my truck and unlocked the back. I watched as Owen was about to take the carts down on his own.

"Dude, be careful those weigh like a…" I watched as he took them out with ease. "Ton." I just stared at him. "Okay, I'm lost. You're 16, how are you so buff?"

"It's all in the work out." he said as he flexed his muscles. "See? Look at this bicep." I looked and scrunched up my face.

"What am I looking at?" I asked with a smile. He glowered at me and then smiled.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny. You should be a comedian." he said sarcastically. I just smiled.

"Now before we do this, I just want to ask. Do you think that this is completely thoughtless or asinine?" I asked. His face turned serious.

"Yes, I do." I looked at the ground. This isn't going very well. "That's what makes it so much more fun!" he said as he pushed a go-cart into his garage. He had totally got me back for the bicep joke.

"Now, you think that since I'm 16, that I shouldn't be this buff right?" he asked as he went to go get the second cart.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"Well, I believe that age is pointless. And besides, if it actually counted wouldn't you be like 42?" he asked as he sat down. I mocked like I was offended, but softened my expression.

"You know, it actually feels like that." I said. He smiled and went to go get his tools. I noticed the radio was on and I immediately went to turn it off. Music wasn't my best friend right now. When Owen came back he noticed that the music was off.

"I'm guessing that you didn't like the song?" he said as he sat down. I rolled my eyes.

"No it isn't that. I just don't like music anymore." he looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"Okay." I let out a breath of relief that he wasn't the type to pester me with inane questions. He just let it go. I saw Tristan coming out of the house. I waved to him and he came over to us.

"Whoa, sweet rides. You about to fix them, O?" he asked. Owen nodded his head yes. "Sweet, I can't wait to see how they turn out." He turned to leave.

"Hey worm?" Owen called out. "Where're you off to?"

"Oh, I'm going to Donnie's house, dumb jock." he said as he walked off. I smiled at that. These two guys were as close as brothers could be.

Owen and I talked for a while. We even laughed. Ah, laughing felt so good. I never thought I'd be able to do it again. But Owen did it. He broke through my walls.

"Okay, I've decided that if we're going to do this, that we should definitely do our homework. Can't have our grades going down the drain." I said as I handed him a screwdriver.

"Deal." he said.

"And besides, that would me a bad role model for you." I said with a slight giggle. He stopped working and turned around to face me.

"_You _a role model for _me_, ha!" he smirked.

"Wha- I'm like, the oldest out of the both of us. You're actually building two metal death traps for the both of us. So if I'm not mistaking, that makes you an adolescent and guileless." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh puh-leeze. My knowledge of cars and basic common sense makes me older than you. Because you have lack of experience." he said as he continued to work.

"Hmm. We'll have to doing something about that." I said with a smile.

"Oh _really_? Like what?"

"I say we compromise. I'm 30 and you're 28." I said.

"Okay deal." he smiled.

"Hey Owen!" an unfamiliar voice said. I quickly tried to cover the cart.

"Oh don't worry. It's just a few friends." he said. I watched as a girl with a purple streak in her hair walk into the garage.

"Hey O, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Hey Grace, this is Zane Park. He goes to our school." Owen said. I could see Grace's eyes light up.

"Grace Torres, charmed I'm sure." she said as she stuck out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Grace." I said with a smile. I could she her cheeks turn a dark crimson.

"Oh thank you." she said as she tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear. I saw then saw a boy enter the garage.

"Sup' O, and um, guy I've never met." he said.

"Hey Pauly, you've already meet Zane. When we went to the lake?" Owen said.

"Oh right, sorry dude." he said. I smiled politely.

"So, what're you guys working on?" He asked.

"Just some go-carts. My boy Zane decided to have some fun." Owen said. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"_You _suggested this?" she asked.

"Guilty as charged." I said.

"Ooh, I like bad boys." she said. I just smiled.

"Grace back off, he's with Owen." Pauly said with a smile. Owen dropped the wrench he had in his hand.

"We're just friends." I said.

"Really?" Pauly said. "That's not the impression he gave us."

"Dude, I said he was my boy, that's a family friend." Owen said, obviously lying. I could see the red on his face. How cute, wait, what?

"So, I'm guessing you both go out?" I said trying to help Owen out. Grace and Pauly looked at each other and shivered.

"Eww, gross. He's _so not _my type." she said.

"Well you aren't so easy on the eyes either, toots." Pauly replied. Grace just stuck her tongue out at him. Owen came beside me as his two friends bickered.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"No problem." I said. These next few weeks were going to be very interesting.

**A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 6. This resolves highly around Zane and Owen. I know it may seem like a filler chapter, but going by the movie will shorten the story out. By going by both the book and the movie, it lengthens it. More Zowen and Wild Zane to come. Meagan thanks again for the help. I've decided to make Adam and Grace separate people. I think its cooler that way. Besides, that means more girl power in the wolf pack. R&R ShadowBeauty.**


	7. And we'll have fun, fun, fun

_**Chapter 7: And we'll have fun. fun, fun**_

I have to admit, being with Owen actually helped. I could feel my wounds starting to heal. I just felt so alive with him. He is truly my best friend. Over the next few weeks I bonded with him and his group of friends. They were actually pretty cool. I believe that Graclynn had a severe crush on me. How sweet. As he finally finished up the last go-cart he gave me a high-5.

"Dude I told you I could do it." he said.

"I never doubted your skills. They're beyond good." I said. We walked to my truck and I got in. He leaned against it.

"You know, I believe Graclynn's taking a liking to you." he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and started the truck.

"How sweet, but I'm not really into the label 'Manther' under any circumstances." I scoffed. Owen bowed his head and started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you and age. I don't get it. Wasn't Riley older than you?" he asked. I instantly felt some wounds re-open. I felt prickling behind my eyes. I looked at him and his smile faltered. I guess he knew he had hit a rough spot.

"Yeah, he was." I said with a sad smile.

"Oh Zane, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have brought it up." he stammered. I could tell he was embarrassed because his face was flushed.

"It's okay; he's gone and probably moved on. So I'm doing the same. See you later." I said as I nudged his arm playfully. He looked up at me with his puppy-dog eyes and smiled.

"Okay." he said. I pulled out of his driveway and went home. When I got there, I went to my bedroom and went to sleep. I didn't feel like being bothered for the rest of that day. I had another nightmare that night. My mom came rushing in to console me.

"Hey honey, I know you're still in pain, but I thought that maybe hanging out with Owen would've gotten rid of some this stress." she said. I leaned up and smiled.

"It has, sort of. But I still think about…him. I can't help it." I said sadly. My mom smiled at me.

"Don't worry, things will get better. I still think about 'the one that got away' too. It's hard not to. The important thing is to focus on today." she said. Sometimes my mom was so wise.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"No problem, now get some sleep." she said and left. I laid back down and had peaceful dreams for the rest of that night.

I drove with Owen to a special place to be able to use our go-carts. We had a pretty fun discussion while on the way there. But eventually he got quiet. I looked over at him and noticed that he had a sad expression on his face.

"Hey big guy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I was just thinking that if I hadn't been able to tune up these old go-carts what would you have done?" he asked. I pursed my lips and thought for a moment.

"Please don't tell me that you're actually doubting yourself." I said.

"No! I mean no." he said all manly-like. "Trust me; they'll be better than ever. I just sort of wished we could've procrastinated for a few more weeks." I smiled at that. He wanted to spend more time with his best friend. How sweet.

"Well, if you hadn't have been able to fix up the go-carts, I guess we'd have to find some more dangerously fun stuff then, huh?" I smiled. His expression immediately changed after that. I looked out at the beach and saw some boys. "If I'm not mistaking, isn't that Drew and K.C. over there?" Owen looked out the window and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it is. They're with my brother. He just got back into town." Owen said. I watched as the boys were in the water and one of them fell of some type of surfboard. I pulled over and got out.

"Jesus, check that out!" I said as I ran to get a closer look. I could hear Owen laughing in the background.

"Wow dude, you get worked up over nothing. It's just windsurfing. It's completely harmless…well if you're careful that is." he said. I just stared out at the boys.

"Can it cause an adrenaline rush?" I asked hopeful. He walked up behind and smiled.

"Yep. We can do it sometime if you'd like?" he said. I thought about it.

_Why would you want to do that! It's completely dangerous. You promised! _Riley's voiced boomed inside my head. I just tuned him out.

"Sure." I said. I looked at his expression and saw pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that ever since my brother got back he's been acting weird. It's like he's a totally different person. Even some of my friends are acting like that." he said.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"I have no idea. It started as them missing school and now they run around like they're the stuff." he said. "My brother gives me like this look every day. It's creepy."

"Did you tell your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't do anything about it. I don't understand. Tristan and I are the only ones acting normal. Well our sister Jenna is too, but that's a different story." he said.

"My advice would be to avoid your brother. Come to my house if you want." I said with a smile.

"I might have to take you up on that." he said.

We were soon on this little patch of road not too far from the beach. I stared out at the water and sighed. I hopped into the go-cart and started it up.

"Okay, so I've taught you how to start it up, accelerate, brake, and that's pretty much it." Owen said. I was about to hit the accelerator when Riley ended up beside me.

_Come on, get out of that thing. It's too dangerous._ He said. I hit the accelerator a little too hard because it bucked forward.

"Whoa man, you alright?" Owen asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Uh, I'm about to go ahead and try it out." I said as I slowly took off. I put a little more force onto the accelerator this time. As I shot down the street I saw Riley pass by me. I looked to my left and he was there. I looked to my right and he was there again. I soon started to lose control of the go-cart and crashed it. Owen got in his and came riding down beside me. I slowly go out of the cart and sat on a rock. I rubbed my head.

"Oh man, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Owen said. I smiled up at him.

"Oh please, I'm a lot tougher than you give me credit for." I said as something dripped onto my lip. I reached up and noticed that my nose was bleeding.

"Ooh, you're bleeding, here let me help with that." he said as he took off his shirt leaving him in a white tank top. I marveled at his physique. He held my head down as he put his shirt up to my nose.

"Ugh, not one of my best days." I said.

"I can tell." he said. When the bleeding had settled down, I looked more at his body.

"You know, you're actually kind of striking." I said. He was taken aback.

"Uh, thanks?" he said as helped me up. "Here let's get you back home."

Later that day some of Owens' friends came over to my house. "Hey guys, we should totally go to the football game tonight." Owen said. I sat on my bed and smiled.

"Football, really?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm in. I'd love to see the hot football players anyway." Graclynn said as she stood up. She looked over at Pauly who was asleep at my desk. She slapped him on the forehead and left.

"Ugh! That girl is without a doubt the most annoying girl on the planet." he said as he rubbed his head.

"Dude chill, she's my sister. At least you don't have to go home with her." Adam said as he adjusted his beanie. I just laughed at them. I walked over to my window and looked outside. It was dark and sort of foggy. I saw something move in the darkness. I looked a little closer and saw a figure sitting in the trees. I rubbed my eyes and looked even closer. It turned out to be 3 figures. The fog slowly started to vanish and then I saw them! There were three boys. One had black curly hair; the other had light brown hair. I couldn't make out the last one. I looked over at Owen and his friends. Graclynn had come back with some sodas. So I know it wasn't either of them outside. When I turned around they were gone. Something wasn't right. I put the thought aside and went out with my new friends.

A few days later I went to lunch and sat with my old friends. I was actually coming back to reality. And it was all thanks to Owen.

"Hey dude, we missed you." Connor said as Imogen sat on his lap. I smiled and waved.

"Yeah, it's true. The circle felt so incomplete without you." Katie said. I sat down next to her.

"Well it feels good to be back." I looked around for some people. "Hey, where's K.C., Drew, and Pauly?" Graclynn came over to our table and sat down.

"You know what's funny? I don't know what's going on with them. Drew's been acting so strange lately. And so has Adam." she said sadly.

"But they were fine when we were at the game a few days ago." Owen said.

"Maybe it's something going around. I heard that the Flu is getting to some people." Marisol said. God, I hope I don't get it.

"Well, let's hope none of us get it." I said with a smile. As we talked about previous events like the bear or some type of animal that had been killing hikers, I noticed two new boys walk into the room. They were both pale and beautiful beyond reason. The taller one had brown hair and had an elf like appearance, while the other one was short and had his black curly-looking hair gelled back, had a hobbit type appearance. But all in all they were beautiful. Why did they look so familiar?

"Ooh, two new students. We should invite them over." Katie said with a flirtatious smile. She got up and went towards them. I watched her talk to them and led them over to us. I looked closer at the boys and noticed that the hobbit one had hazel eyes and the elf like one had blue eyes. Both had very fashionable outfits. I wonder what their story is.

"Hey guys this is Kyle and Blake. They're new here." Katie said as they all sat down.

"Nice to meet you." both boys said. We spent lunch asking them about their lives and what not. They actually seemed pretty cool. They girls loved them. When the bell rang I went on about my dad as usual. I noticed that most of lunch, Kyle and Blake kept sneaking glances at me. I wondered if maybe they knew me. But no, they could've have known me. They were from out of town, so I know they didn't know me. I went to my locker and sure enough, their lockers weren't too far from mine. This was way too weird. It was as if they were watching out for me. I closed my locker and went home. That night as I looked out my window, I could've sworn I had seen Kyle and Blake. It was then what I had come to a conclusion. Kyle and Blake were the ones outside my house that night. Well at least think they were. I had to find out.


	8. Riley's Back

_**Chapter 8: Riley's Back**_

_Riley's POV_

_Damn it Riley, how could you be so stupid? _I thought to myself. If Zane had seen me, then this would have screwed him up even more. I left for a reason, and that was to keep him safe. Even if it did kill me inside. I jumped from tree to tree with Kurt and Blaine close behind. I had been contacted by Langston while I was in Switzerland, with Kurt and Blaine that Jay had been planning on paying Zane a visit. So we were on the next plane back to Canada.

"Dude relax. I'm sure he didn't see us." Blaine said. He was always so optimistic.

"I'm not quite sure. I have got to keep this under control. I have to focus on my mission. Jay's been around here a lot lately and I can't let him get to Zane." I said as I landed on the ground. Kurt somersaulted onto the ground next to me. He was always so flexible.

"I think it's so sweet how you care for your human. Reminds me a lot of my human days." Kurt sighed. Blaine was then standing next to him.

"Yeah those were the good old days. You know our love should be published into a book or a TV series." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Ugh, they made me sick. And I guess I was kind of jealous.

"Focus guys! My guy could be in danger and that Owen boy just doesn't sit right with me." I said. Kurt walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know Jay's the main priority at the moment. But are you sure you aren't just a little bit jealous that Zane may have moved on without you?" he asked. I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder.

"We're here to focus on the mission. Now let's get to it." I said as we zoomed through the forest.

A few hours later, we all became thirsty. We headed west to find some prey and boy did we. We fed on some moose and a big black bear. After we were done, Kurt continued to question my jealousy in his head. Ugh, these two were so annoying. But very useful in battle. Kurt's special ability is Possession: The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as his own. Blaine's special ability is to create illusions. So yeah, I'm glad that they're with me. Langston's back at the old house watching out for anything.

"Kurt for the last time, I'm not jealous. I'm just over protective. Now if we're done talking about me, I'd like to focus on keeping my lover safe. So far he's seemed to have moved on." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sure. But this conversation isn't over." he said. We all stopped when we heard something in the trees. I crouched down in my hunting crouch and was just about to attack when Langston dropped from the branch.

"Whoa relax, it's just me." he said as he held his hands up. I stood up and walked towards him.

"About time you got here." I said.

"Hey! If you would've been paying attention, you would've heard me coming." he said matter of fact.

"Whatever. Have you seen any signs of Jay yet?" I asked. I watched as Langston's eyes rolled into the back of his head. I knew right then that he was having a vision. I began to see Jay running from something, but then it was over.

"What could he have been running from?" I asked. Langston shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it's screwing with my visions. I actually feel like I have a headache. And vampires aren't supposed to them!" he yelled.

"Well let's find out what it is then." Kurt said. We then set out to find Jay. We ran for about 5 miles until we caught a familiar scent.

"I believe we've found it." Blaine said with a smile. Langston put his hands up to his temple.

"He's gonna be coming up on the right!" he yelled. All of a sudden we say him hopping from tree to tree. The chase began. We chased him all the way to a ravine.

"Let me get him!" Kurt said as Blaine caught him and threw him forward. I watched as Kurt caught on to a branch and bounced from tree to tree too. Langston, Blaine, and I took to the ground. We figured that if we spaced it out a little then maybe we could catch him.

"Almost there!" Langston yelled. But then, something happened. Something grey ran in front of us. I looked up to see that Kurt was just about to jump on Jay, when the gray thing knocked him out of the way. Kurt flew into a tree and fell to the ground. Blaine ran over to help his husband out. Then I saw it. It was a giant gray wolf.

"Kurt, Blaine! Watch out!" I yelled. They looked at the wolf that was walking towards them and jumped up in to the trees. Langston and I followed suit. As we looked down and saw a pack of about five wolves.

"What the hell?" Langston said.

"I didn't think that they still existed." Kurt said. "And look what those beasts did to my clothes!" I wanted to laugh so hard at Kurt's expression. But we had bigger things at hand.

"Okay, so obviously we must have crossed into their territory." I said. I looked down and they stood still.

_What is we waiting for? _One of the wolves asked. I instantly remembered that I could read their minds.

"Guys, maybe I can reason with them." I said. They all looked at me like was crazy.

"Are you nuts?" Kurt asked.

"No seriously. Maybe we could get them to help us." I said.

"But how do we know if it'll work?" Blaine asked.

"Just keep the faith." I said. "Hey!" I jumped from the tree and put my hands up. "We mean no harm. We're just trying to catch that vampire."

_What the hell is he doing Roscoe? _A voice said.

"I can hear your thoughts." I said. A gray wolf walked towards me.

_You can? _he asked.

"Yes and once again, we mean no harm. We just want to put an end to what we caused." I explained. I looked around and saw how antsy the other wolves looked.

_Should we trust them?_ a voice said.

_I don't see why not. I mean, we don't have to like them._ another voice said.

_Shut up, K.C.! _the gray wolf growled. The darker gray wolf sat on his haunches. _We don't need your help. We can take care of things on our own. _

_Besides, look good you've done so far. _K.C. said. I looked down at the ground.

"But we could help too. I mean the treaty says…" K.C. then cut me off.

_We know what the damn treaty says! Our people came up with it. But this is our land and you need to leave._ he said. Kurt was looking down at me.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"They don't want us interfering." I said. All three of them jumped from the tree.

"We're not 'interfering', we're trying to help. We can handle our kind a lot better than a bunch of puppies." Kurt said with an attitude. This caused a bit of a stir in the pack.

_Drew let's just take them out. _K.C. thought.

"Now there's now need for any of that. We'll be on our way. But we will interfere if he's on _our _land." I said.

_No problem. _Roscoe thought. _Let's move! _Then all of the wolves turned around and left.

"Well, that went well." Blaine said dusting off his jacket. "What do we do now?"

"I think that it would be best for now to go back to our house. Langston will keep an eye out for Jay." I said. They all nodded their heads and we took off for the old house.

When we got there I went to my old room to think. I couldn't believe that the werewolves were still around. I thought that they stopped transforming years ago. I wonder what brought them back. I looked up from my desk to see Blaine by the door. His puppy like exterior was really bugging me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want to know if you'll ever go back to him." he said as he leaned against the door.

"I can't. I think he is just fine where he is now. He'll move on and no matter what I'll always love him. I can't keep putting his life in danger." I said.

"But if Jay is out there, it's possible that Zane's in more danger now than ever before." he said.

"Not technically. If I can stop Jay before he gets to Zane, everything will be fine." I said. Just then I saw another one of Langston's visions. Jay apparently was in the states now.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Jay's left Canada. He's in the states. Langston and I will go take care of him, while you and Kurt stay here to protect Zane." I said.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"You'll be new students at Degrassi." Langston said coming into my room with Kurt behind him. "I just saw it. He won't suspect a thing and he'll have all the protection he needs." I didn't quite like that idea, but I'll go along with it. As long as it keeps him safe.

"Alright then so it's settled. Langston will go get the paperwork that you'll need to transfer to Degrassi. And you'll protect Zane until the issue is taken care of." I said. We all agreed to this plan and got to work.

**A/N: Yay for chapter 8. I know it's a little boring, but it's sort of filler. I wanted you to know what Riley did when he wasn't with Zane. He's trying his hardest not to be depressed by going after Jay. Next chapter will be in Zane's POV. Love you guys and reviews. So tell your friends. Non-members can review too. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	9. Carnival Night

_**Chapter 9: Carnival Night**_

I woke up the next morning a man on a mission. I did my daily routine and went downstairs. Zoey grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hey! What…?" I began.

"Slow down dude, you almost ran me over. What's the big rush anyway?" she asked eating a piece of toast. I sat down beside her and glanced around making sure mom wasn't around.

"There's a possibility that there's more vampires in town." I whispered. Zoey's eyes grew wide.

"Seriously? Does that mean..?"

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping that maybe there's a link to Riley in there somewhere." I said.

"I do too. I really want happiness for you bro." Zoey said.

"Thanks. I'm off to school to track down these two new students." I said and walked out the house. The whole ride to school, all I could think about was how I was gonna get them to admit what they were. Boy does this bring back memories.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the school parking lot and went inside. I saw Katie who was being ogled by Drew talking to Marisol as usual. That seems strange; I could've sworn that he was dating Bianca. Oh well, can't afford to worry about that now. I've got two vampires to find. But before I could get too far the bell rang. Damn foiled again.<p>

The whole time I was doing my work for class, all I could think about was Kyle and Blake. Why did those names sound familiar? I know I know them from somewhere. When the bell rang I shot out of the classroom and down the hall. I spotted them talking to Owen.

"Hey guys." I said in a cheerful tone. Ugh how I hated happy people at the moment.

"Hi Zane; I was just talking to Kyle here about go-carts. We have a lot in common." He said happily.

"Oh, I would never have thought that someone so fashion forward as you would like getting down and dirty." I said hoping he'd crack.

"Yeah, I get that a lot; with my feminine looks and high voice. My father used to work in his own garage." He said his voice sounding like high musical notes. It was enchanting.

"Oh how nice." I said disappointed that he didn't budge. I paid close attention to them as they talked to Owen. When they left we went to lunch.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight." Owen said as we grabbed our trays. I didn't see where this was going until we sat down. I looked around and noticed that K.C., Drew, Pauly, and Adam weren't sitting with us.

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that. But what's up with them?" I asked. Owen glanced over at their table.

"I honestly don't know. They've been hanging out with my brother for quite a while now. Every time Tristan and I go to see what's going on they get an attitude. It's weird." The gang all arrived after that.

"Dude they're acting totally strange. And word in the halls is that Drew dumped Bianca for Katie." Connor said sitting down.

"Yeah; I was totally shocked when she called to tell me that." Marisol said. I looked over at Drew to see him getting up to follow Katie over to our table.

"Here you go." He said pulling out her seat for her.

"Wow, such a gentleman." She said as she sat down.

"Anything for you." He said as he gave her a kiss and walked back over to his table. The rest of the gang hand already shown up and the girls were squealing with glee.

"He is so sweet. I wish I had a man like that." Marisol said.

"Uh, you do. Mo totally has the hots for you." Imogen said. I watched as they bickered back and forth and then watched Drew's table. I saw them all tense up when Kyle and Blake walked into the cafeteria. Drew immediately got up and came to our table.

"Um, babe you wanna come sit with us?" he asked hesitantly. A wave of confusion crossed her face.

"Uh, I actually want to sit with my friends." she said as Kyle and Blake sat down. Drew thought for a moment and decided to sit with her.

"Okay, not that that wasn't weird or anything but, let's talk about those disappearances that have been happening lately." Marisol said. I heard about those, my mother was talking about them all last night and told Zoey and I to be careful. I wonder if there are more than two vampires in town. I was brought out of my daze by the sound of Imogen talking.

"I've seen it. Well glimpses of it anyway. It looked gray and had four legs. I believe it was a bear." she said.

"Well whatever it was I hope they catch it soon. We don't need anyone getting hurt." Connor said. I caught Drew wince at his statement.

"I'm sure the issue will be resolved soon." Kyle said. If I didn't know any better it was if he just _knew_ that everything was going to be alright. Another check for him being a vampire. Graclynn came over to us looking a little depressed.

"What's wrong Lynn?" I asked.

"It's Adam. He's been acting so weird lately." she said.

"I haven't noticed anything." Drew said with his eyes on Kyle.

"Of course not; you've been so wrapped up in ogling Katie. My twin telepathy has even been off track." She said as she slumped onto the table.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just boy stuff." Blake said. Graclynn looked up at him hopeful.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure. Maybe he's found a girl. Who knows?" he said.

"Maybe you're right. It's just that we used to be so close and now we're like drifting apart." Graclynn said sadly.

"Well don't worry; you'll be back to making fun of each other and trying to ruin each other's lives soon." Connor said. We all had to laugh at that. Owen then tuned to me.

"Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go a movie tonight?" he asked. Well I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing. It's not like it's a date or anything. Maybe everyone else will want to go too.

"I'd love too. As long as it's action. I could use some explosions in my life right now." I said. Imogen looked over and with a sad expression.

"Aww nooo! I was hoping all of you could come to this carnival that's in town. It's gonna be great." She said. I had to think for a moment. It did sound like a great idea.

"Will there be roller-coasters?" I asked.

"No, but there will be bumper cars. It's such a rush. I do it all the time." She said. Well I know what I'm doing tonight.

"Let's go to that then." I told Owen. He looked slightly hesitant and then smiled.

"Sure, it could be fun." He said.

"We'll be there too." Blake said as he held Kyle's hand. Good, maybe I could do some spying while I'm out there.

"Great this will be the best group outing ever!" Imogen squealed. I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness.

* * *

><p>While I was at home getting ready Zoey popped into my bedroom. I smiled at her as she took her usual seat on my bed. She seemed pretty happy these last few days.<p>

"So what's with the big smile?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I met this guy. He's so sweet and charming. He can sing and everything. It was kind of a love at first sight thing." She said. It kind of pained me to see her so happy, but I'd live.

"Good. Is he hot?"

"Unbelievably hot. But I fear that something is up with him." She said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Um I don't know. He's skin seems really hot. He's very protective. And one time I swear I heard him growl at someone. Now that freaked me out a bit." Wow, this guy has issues.

"Well, if you like him, go out with him. But if he freaks you out, drop it. What's Meagan think of this?" I asked.

"Same as you do. But this guy is like the best thing ever. I feel like that girl from that movie. The one where that guy really loves her despite that scar on her face." She said.

"Well he should considering that he's the one that gave her the scar." I said.

"That's besides' the point. Have you been interested in anyone lately?" I turned around to look at her. Was she serious?

"Uh, no. And I don't plan on it. I still have feelings for Riley. Even though he's gone…" I interrupted her. "I still miss him. There will never be anyone else like him." Zoey got up off the bed and walked over to me.

"It's been months. I hate to see you go through this. I'm happy that you're finally going back out and having fun, but you need to let it go. I wish he would come back too. Just to see you light up. But you also seem to have a bit of a glow with Owen around too." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Don't play games. I see the way he looks at you. The boy is smitten. And you don't seem to notice that because of your feelings for Riley. Let yourself be happy bro. Besides he's really cute. Don't let your past affect your future." She said and walked out of my room. Ugh, what does she know? I continued to get ready when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Owen standing there.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I decided that I might as well pick you up. No sense in you taking your truck when we were going to the same place anyway." He said. Zoey peeked around the corner and smiled.

"Oh okay. You didn't have to do that." I said.

"No it's okay. I wanted to." He said. I walked out the door and headed for his car. It was a pretty sweet '69 GTO.

"Nice ride." I said as I got into the car.

"Thanks. Tristan and I rebuilt it." He said as we headed for the carnival. I relaxed into my seat as what Zoey said lingered a tad bit too long in my mind.

* * *

><p>I had to admit, this place was really cool. I cool feel my adrenaline steady boiling under my skin. I had to do something drastic and soon. The perfect image of Riley was slowly starting to fade.<p>

"You ready to have some fun?" Owen asked. I nodded my head as we headed to the bumper cars. Being bumped back and forth wasn't really adrenaline worth, but it was still fun. The gang was having a great time. We all talked and ate. Imogen explained how her new camera worked. It was all innocent and fun. Drew of course was there with his boys and Katie and Jenna. Owen was right. It was as if they owned the place. I smiled and waved but go nothing in return.

"Wow, what's their deal?" Marisol asked.

"I don't know. The boys have been acting weird for a good few days now. Maybe it's a secret." Connor said while eating a hot dog.

"Yeah maybe. So Marisol how're you taking the break-up?" Owen asked.

"It still hurts, but hey you can't help who you fall for. I just feel that as long as K.C. is happy with Jenna then I'm happy. Besides, Mo is like my big teddy bear." Marisol said as Mo appeared behind her.

"Did someone say 'teddy bear'?" he presented a stuffed bear to her.

"Aww how sweet. Thanks honey." Marisol said. I watched their lovey-dovey act. It was so sugary. We continued our conversation and went to have some more fun. As we were walking over to the Farris wheel, I noticed someone staring at me. I looked over and squinted my eyes. It was Josh.

"Hey you. Haven't seen you in a while." He smiled at me.

"Same here. I kind of lost your number. I had a bit of a wild night that night. So if you could just give it to me again." I said with the sweetest look.

"Sure." He said as he wrote it down on a piece of scrap paper.

"Zane who's your friend?" Owen asked through gritted teeth. Hmm odd.

"Uh Owen. This is Josh, Josh this is Owen." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Josh said and held out his hand.

"Same here." Owen said. To break the awkward tension I decided to say something.

"We were just on our way to the Farris wheel. Would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Farris wheel, not really my thing." Josh said.

"What's wrong? Afraid of heights?" Owen asked as if he were challenging him.

"N-no. It's just…"

"You're afraid. Just admit it."

"Okay guys, let's take an easy here. It's okay if you don't want to come with us. We'll just meet you back down here." I said.

"Yeah." Owen replied and put his arm around me. Now this was getting really weird.

"No I can handle it. No problem." Josh said and took my hand guiding me away from Owen and into the line for the Farris wheel. This night just got weirder.

We were up pretty high. The entire time Josh looked nervous. I knew he shouldn't have come on here. But no, Owen had to challenge him.

"Hey Josh you don't look so good." I said.

"Okay, I do have a fear of Farris wheels." He said. Owen scoffed.

"Then why'd you get up here?" he asked.

"Because I thought I could handle it. As long as it doesn't get stuck I'm good." He said confidently. Everything was going swell until we reached the top and we got stuck. Josh turned completely green. And I didn't think that was possible for his caramel colored skin.

"Wow you look sick. I hope we get down soon." I said.

"I feel horrible. I'm ruing your time. This is an extremely bad date." He said as he put his head on my shoulder. Okay another awkward moment. Owen just looked repulsed. The ride eventually started up and we got off. Once we were safely on the ground Josh nearly flew to the bathroom.

"Poor thing. I hope everything's fine." I said.

"He's such a cookie. He can be all hard in the beginning but put him in some milk and he'll crumble." Owen chuckled. I actually laughed at that.

"Wow, you shouldn't say that. He couldn't help it." I said as I regained my composure.

"Yeah right." Owen said as he put his arm around my shoulder again. I slightly and politely brushed it off.

"Aww I can't put my arm around your shoulder?" he asked with a pout.

"That's kind of a boyfriend move. Don't get me wrong, I think it's sweet but I think you're taking it the wrong way." I said.

"But you do like me am I right?" I nodded my head. "Okay so I don't see the big deal."

"Look, now is not the time for this." I said as I went over to a table. I watched Kyle win Blake a big eyed stuffed dog from some carnival game.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Because everything is going well for me right about now. And I don't want that to change. You're sort of my rock right now." I said. "I'm not as whole as I seem to be. You can't just patch me up and hope that I don't break because I will. And I'm really hoping that you can understand."

"Let me guess, you still have feelings for _him_." He said. I felt another wound open up at his words. "Look, I get that what he did was heartbreaking. I feel that it was incredibly wrong too. But I'm not gonna make the same mistake. I promise." He said. I leaned my head on his shoulder for support. Man did he smell good. It was like a mixture of pine cones and motor oil. I know a weird mixture, but hey it is what it is.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go. I feel terrible for doing this. I hope you can understand." Josh said. I quickly removed my head from Owen's shoulder to look at him.

"It's fine. I understand completely." I said.

"I don't." Owen said. I just looked at him. "Seriously, this softy thinks that he can just waltz in and take you from me. Well that's not happening." Owen walked up on Josh. I got up and got in between them.

"Okay that's enough, time to go." I chuckled nervously. When I put my hands on Owen's chest I felt a brush off heat. "God, you're burning up. How do you feel?"

"I honestly don't know. Come on, I'll drive you back to your house." He said as he grabbed my hand.

"See ya around Josh." I said as we walked to Owen's car. The drive home was silent.

"Ugh, God I feel horrible." He said.

"If you're feeling sick, I'm sure my mom won't mind you spending the night." I said.

"Thanks, but maybe its best that I go home. My dad will take care of me." He said as we pulled up to my house.

"Feel better." I said as I exited the car.

"Thanks, I'll call you as soon as I can." He said and drove off. Something was wrong. I could feel it. The strange looks he got from Drew, K.C., Blake, and Kyle were very weird. I have a strange feeling that something big was about to happen.

**A/N: Whew! I know it's been a long time. My computer was broken and with the economy nowadays… ugh. But here's chapter 9. It took a minute to write. But I wanted a cliffhanger. Zoey's chapter about meeting her mysterious beau will come soon. So enjoy and plz leave reviews. I love them. And I'm working on the other parts of this series too. XOXO Shadowbeauty. **


	10. Zoey's Date

_**Chapter 10: Zoey's Date**_

**This will be Zoey's point of view during the events of chapter 9. I know it's a little long, but more of Zane will be featured in this chapter as well. Just bear with me.**

_**Zoey's POV**_

Okay so I've been seeing my little brother with a smile on his face for the past few days. And it actually makes my heart flutter. I couldn't stand seeing him so miserable. Owen is really changing him. But, I also see a little bit of a spark in Owen's eyes too. I was at home to collect some things from my room when Zane brushed past me. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey! What…?" he began.

"Slow down dude, you almost ran me over. What's the big rush anyway?" I asked eating a piece of toast. He sat down beside me and glanced around making sure mom wasn't around.

"There's a possibility that there's more vampires in town." He whispered. My eyes grew wide.

"Seriously? Does that mean..?"

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping that maybe there's a link to Riley in there somewhere." He said.

"I do too. I really want happiness for you bro." I said. I watched as he left. Wow imagine that. More vampires in town. Wait, what if they're evil? I couldn't think like that, at least not now. I grabbed my bag and went to school.

ZZZZZZZZZ

After seeing Zane those past few days so happy I decided to talk to Owen about it. As I stood outside of Degrassi I watched my brother drive away. I quickly went over to Owen. He seemed shocked that I was there.

"Hey Zoey what's up" he asked.

"Apparently Zane's attitude. Dude, I don't know what you did but he's like happy now. More so now since Riley left." I said.

"Yeah, I mentioned something about how old Riley was and he kind of spaced out." Owen said. I can only imagine why.

"He does that. But after he's been with you and his friends he seems, I don't know, happy. And I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful for what you are doing." I said. He blushed! Owen actually blushed.

"Yeah, well I'd do anything for Zane. He's my best friend. I'm glad he moved here." Owen said and turned to walk towards his friends.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled at him. "Um, I know this is probably out of line, but I was wondering, if you had any feelings for my brother?" I asked as I bit my lip. Owen's expression went from shocked to complete bashfulness. _Oh _so it _was _true.

"Um, n-no. He's a d-dear f-friend. Nothing more." He stammered out with a blush. Aww how sweet.

"Look I know you. And personally I think it's sweet. He's needs someone in his life right now. Even if it isn't romantically at the moment, maybe it will be down the line. Try asking him out. Get the ball rolling." I said so proud of myself.

"But what if he doesn't like me the same way. I don't want to rush him into anything." Owen said.

"Now you have me blushing. You are so charming. I'm sure he does like you in some way. He's Zane for crying out loud. He never says what's on his mind. It's like trying to break through an force field to get to his mind." I said with a laugh. "But don't give up."

"Thanks Zoey. I promise I won't hurt him." Owen said and turned to walk away. I got in my car and drove back to my apartment. Meagan was waiting for me when I arrived.

"Ooh Zo, you're never gonna believe this." She said as she came towards me.

"What?"

"Wes totally likes you. You should go out with him. He is so cute. The way he looks at you. It's like instant love." She said. I went over to the closet to put my coat away.

"I highly doubt that. We just went out for coffee a few times, that it." I said coming to sit on the couch. "Besides you remember what happened a few days ago."

"What the whole growling thing? He said he was clearing his throat. But I know better. He was jealous that Todd was giving you the 'eye'. He's definitely crushin'." Meagan said. I guess she did have a point. And I guess I did kind of like him too. Maybe I could give it a shot.

"Yeah maybe. I guess I could go out with him. But only if he asks." I said. Meagan just squealed in delight. I just rolled my eyes.

"So what's the report on the fam?" she asked. I let out a deep sigh. I wish I could just tell her the truth. But I did promise Zane.

"Well mom's doing great. My dad and stepmother are fine. Zane on the other hand, it's mixed signals." I said.

"How?"

"Okay you know Owen Milligan right?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has the cutest little brother." Meagan chuckled.

"You see. Zane's been hanging out with him a lot lately. And Owen admitted to me today that he likes Zane. I can tell Zane likes him too, but he's still stuck on Riley." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. Meagan just smiled.

"Look that was his first love. Of course he's gonna be stuck on him for a while. I mean he did just up and leave Zane, right?" I nodded my head. "Then just let him choose the right time to fall in love with somebody else." I blushed instantly.

"Oh no, what did you do?" she asked.

"I may have told Owen to ask Zane out." I said and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened one to see her shocked expression.

"Dude, you can't set your brother up! It's wrong. And he's not ready." She said.

"Okay, okay, I get that what I did was completely wrong and I know he's gonna be pissed. But if it works out, maybe he'll forgive me." I said. Meagan just sighed and got off the couch.

"I forgive. But you better not hurt my Zane. He's a good guy." She said.

"I won't. And hey, shouldn't that be my line?" I asked.

"Blah, blah, blah. Come we need to go shopping."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you ever really need a reason?" I smiled and grabbed my keys.

ZWZWZWZWZWZWZW

The next day I was at Starbucks with my laptop doing some online shopping. Boy do I love clothes. It's what makes me so unique. I was busy searching for some boots when I heard a throat being cleared above me. I looked up to see Wes smiling at me.

"And just what are you smiling about?" I asked as I casually flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Uh, I saw you working up a storm over here and I thought that maybe you could use a pick-me up." He said as he held out a cup. I gave him a curious look and took the cup.

"I normally don't take coffees from strangers." I said smoothly.

"Well it's a good thing we went out on a few dates then. Otherwise it would be a different story." He smirked. How charming. I could just drool over him. But I had to play it cool.

"Yes, yes it would." I said as I took a sip. How did he know that I liked Gingerbread Lattes? Oh god he was too perfect. "Gingerbread Latte?"

"Yes. I knew you liked it because you and I are the only ones who actually like them. I found out from the barista that you liked them too." He said with smile.

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" I asked.

"You have no idea." I liked this guy a lot. "So I uh, was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on an official date tonight. I mean if you want to. I don't wanna rush anything." He said with a blush. Oh yeah this guy is mine.

"Sure, tonight at 8 would be lovely." I said and grabbed my things. He grabbed my coat and helped me put it on. "Ah, such a gentleman."

"It's how I was raised." He said and kissed my hand. "See you tonight." I smiled and walked out the door. Oh my god, he's absolutely perfect. I can't wait to tell Meagan.

MZMZMZMZMZMZ

I walked into the apartment to find Meagan doing her own fashion show. I mean come, we're girls, did you really think we weren't gonna have tons of clothes? Ha!

"What are you doing?" I asked. She turned to me to show me her Charming Pink Plated Jeweled Neck Chiffon Party Dress. I thought it was beautiful,

"Just trying on my new dress. I love being a girl. Ooh and check out the new shoes!" she exclaimed and held up the shoes. They were amazingly beautiful. "They're Platform Stiletto heels with red bottoms!" We both just had to scream at that.

"Awesome. Check mines out. It's a Chiffon Spaghetti Strap Ruffled summer dress. And I have black 4 7/10" sheepskin leather high heeled shoes." I said showing her my items. "Plus I have a leather biker jacket."

"What would you need that for?" she asked.

"Well I do have a date tonight. And he does own a motorcycle…"

"Wait! You actually did it! And he has a motorcycle? Tell me everything." I told her of the events that had happened today. We laughed at how Wes and I kept going back and forth with those little comebacks.

"Yeah, he's really sweet. I could tell from the first few coffee outings that he was charming. But tonight proves to me whether or not he's _my _type of boyfriend material." I said as I went to change.

"I'm sure he is. Let yourself feel the love girl." She said. "Oh and I wonder how Zane's date is going to go?" I quickly thought about that.

"I have to get to him. Let him know today that I might have had something to do with Owen's sudden asking him out." I said as I grabbed my dress and shoes. "I'll just change at my house."

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Meagan said as I closed the door.

ZAZOZAZOZAZOZAZO

I quickly arrived at the house. Damn, mom wasn't home so there'd be no witnesses incase Zane killed me. I rolled my eye and walked up stairs to Zane's bedroom. Great he was still here. Time to get this over with.

"So what's with the big smile?" he asked as I sat on his bed.

"Oh nothing. I met this guy. He's so sweet and charming. He can sing and everything. It was kind of a love at first sight thing." I said. It kind of pained me to seem so happy while he still seemed miserable.

"Good. Is he hot?"

"Unbelievably hot. But I fear that something is up with him." I said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Um I don't know. He's skin seems really hot. He's very protective. And one time I swear I heard him growl at someone. Now that freaked me out a bit." I still really don't believe in that whole clearing of the throat thing. And what was up with the skin thing.

"Well, if you like him, go out with him. But if he freaks you out, drop it. What's Meagan think of this?" he asked. Maybe he was right. But I had to see for sure.

"Same as you do. But this guy is like the best thing ever. I feel like that girl from that movie. The one where that guy really loves her despite that scar on her face." I said.

"Well he should considering that he's the one that gave her the scar." he said.

"That's besides' the point. Have you been interested in anyone lately?" he turned around to look at me.

"Uh, no. And I don't plan on it. I still have feelings for Riley. Even though he's gone…" he interrupted me before I could say anything. "I still miss him. There will never be anyone else like him." I got up off the bed and walked over to him.

"It's been months. I hate to see you go through this. I'm happy that you're finally going back out and having fun, but you need to let it go. I wish he would come back too. Just to see you light up. But you also seem to have a bit of a glow with Owen around too." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. Okay he couldn't be this dull.

"What?" Maybe he was.

"Don't play games. I see the way he looks at you. The boy is smitten. And you don't seem to notice that because of your feelings for Riley. Let yourself be happy bro. Besides he's really cute. Don't let your past affect your future." I said and walked out of his room. As I was putting my lipstick on, I heard the doorbell ring. I just had to see this. I peeked around the corner to listen to the conversation.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I decided that I might as well pick you up. No sense in you taking your truck when we were going to the same place anyway." Owen said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh okay. You didn't have to do that." He said. Oh my god Zane! He's being a major sweetheart and you're so gonna blow it! I put my hand on forehead.

"No it's okay. I wanted to." Owen said. And then I heard the door shut. He better not mess this up.

ZWZWZWZWZWZWZWZWZ

I waited for the sound of a motorcycle but it never came. Instead a Lexus LS 640 pulled up in front of my house. Boy does he have taste. He quickly got out and helped me in.

"Wow, not what I was expecting." I said as he got in.

"Yeah well, it's a special night. I decided to use my actual car. Wouldn't want your hair getting messed up would we?" he said. I couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah. Smart choice." I said as we pulled off.

"You look beautiful by the way. Nice leather jacket." He said.

"Well I thought that since you had a motorcycle that maybe it would fit the situation. But there's always next time." He glanced over at me.

"Next time?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you make a good impression tonight, I might just have to make it a regular thing." I said with a smirk. He just smiled and kept driving. Once we were at the restaurant we went in and were seated. It looked very nice.

"I love this place. It has the best food." Wes said.

"Yeah I do too. French Cuisine is to die for." I said. We ordered our food and just talked. It was nothing compared to how I thought the date would go. It was perfect.

"So Zoey tell me about yourself." He said. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Well I'm from California. My dad got remarried to a singer, I have a brother, my mom's a judge, eh same old, same old. You?"

"I'm from Westerville, Ohio. I don't have any siblings, I love to sing and dance, my mom and dad are still married, I have a good few friends that I consider brothers, and I really, _really_ like you." He said. I just stared at him. "Oh! I hope I didn't just offend you. I'm really sorry. I-I should just take you home…" I silenced him with a kiss. It felt really good. Like something just ignited in me. I pulled back to see a dazed Wes.

"I hope that clears everything up." I said.

"Oh believe me it does." He said. The rest of the night went swimmingly. When we pulled up to my house he walked me to the door.

"I had a great time tonight." I said.

"Yeah me too. I hope we can make this a regular thing." he said nervously. I pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"That would be a definite yes, boyfriend." I said and unlocked my door.

"Sweet dreams." He said and left. I was in love. I could actually admit it. But my happy mood was quickly doused when I saw Zane leaning against the chair looking at his phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh, I think Owen's sick. I don't know. He acted really strange tonight. Maybe it was nothing." He said.

"Yeah maybe. At least I hope so." I said.

Over the next few days Zane was starting to fall back into that slump. He would constantly call Owen's house. But he would always get the same responses. I really hated to see him go through this. One day when Mrs. DeSousa came over to help my mother with some shopping I decided that it was time to go see Owen personally.

"But we can't do that. I trust that when he says he's sick that he's sick. Why would I need confirmation?" Zane asked as I grabbed my car keys.

"How about this? We go over there and I get the confirmation then, hmm?" I asked.

"Ugh, I don't understand why you can't just leave stuff alone." He mumbled.

"Because I'm your sister. I'm supposed to meddle in your life." I smiled and opened the door. "After you." I said and then we were on our way to Owen's house for some answers.

**A/N: Whew, that was a lot of writing. It literally took days to come up with this chapter. I had so many ideas. More to come soon. I promise. Read and leave me tons of reviews. PLZ XOXO ShadowBeauty. P.s. don't just follow or story alert the story. Review too. And tell your friends.**


	11. Why Can't We Be Friends?

_**Chapter 11: Why Can't We Be Friends?**_

God, my sister is so nosey. I believe Owen. I know that he wouldn't lie about being sick. I mean, he's my best friend. As I sat in Zoey's car I watched as we drove to Owen's house. My sister was always meddling in my life. I'm glad I have her and all, but sometimes I just wanna…

"So what did Owen say he had?" Zoey asked interrupting my thoughts.

"I think he said he had the stomach flu. Why?" I said.

"Just checking." She said with a smirk. "We're here!"

"Great." I mumbled. I got out of the car and went to the door. Zoey knocked and we waited. I saw Tristan come to the door with a smile.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi little guy, is your brother home?" Zoey asked sweetly. Tristan was just getting ready to answer when Trevor came to the door.

"Hey Tristan, your brother needs you. I got the soup ready in the kitchen." He said. Tristan gave him a weird look, said bye to us, and left. That was way too weird. "Hey kids."

"Oh is Owen still sick?" Zoey asked. "I heard pneumonia can be lethal." Wait she must have heard me wrong. I said stomach flu.

"Yeah it is the doctors say that luckily we got to it in time. So he should be fine in a few days." Trevor said. Did he just outright lie to us?

"Wow, I'm glad he's okay then." I said. I noticed that Zoey had her eyes on something else while I was talking.

"Well I better get back to him. I'll make sure to let him know you wish him well." Trevor said.

"Okay, mom says hello and to wish Owen well too. Come on Zane." Zoey said and grabbed my arm as Trevor shut the door.

"What the hell Zoey?" I asked as we got in the car. "See I told he was sick." I didn't even wanna believe that something was up. So I just played dumb.

"Oh _sure_. You and I both know that Owen said he has the stomach flu, not pneumonia. Well you do anyway." Zoey said whiling turning onto the street.

"Okay, so what?"

"_So_, that means he lied. Keep up Zane. I know you don't want to believe it, but it's true. Something's up."

"You have no proof." I said.

"Oh really? For a sick guy Owen sure looked healthy coming out of his bedroom window and going into the woods behind his house." Zoey said. What?

"I don't understand." I said.

"Bro he lied to you. The only person that probably doesn't know what's going on is Tristan. But I doubt it. He's hiding something. And for him to like you like I know he does, he wouldn't keep it from you." Zoey sighed. I sat back in my seat and thought about what she said. So Owen lied to me? It has to be something big, if he has to go to such extreme lengths.

"I'll find out when he goes back to school." I said sternly.

"That's what I like to hear. It was your determination that found out what Riley…" She stopped and looked at me. I shrunk down further into the seat. "I'm sorry. I meant to say that, it was your determination that led to you knowing about vampires. Maybe there's something else going on here."

"I don't know. But we have to find out." I said. I looked over at her and she was smiling.

"We?" she asked.

"Well, you are just as much a part of this as I am. So I might need your help from time to time." I said. Her smile got even bigger.

"I'd be honored little brother." She said as she grabbed my hand.

The next day in the cafeteria I sat with my friends. Everyone was there except Owen. Connor came up to me and smiled.

"What's with the smile?" I asked.

"Well, a certain someone has bought an extremely cool present for his girlfriend." He whispered. As he got into the details of the present I noticed Owen come in with Luke, Campbell, Dallas, Drew, and Adam? What the hell is going on here? I saw Graclynn with a sad expression as she looked over at her brothers.

"What's wrong Grace?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that my brothers have completely tuned me and Tristan out. It's like they're keeping something from me. And I don't like it."

"Well, I'll go talk to them. Besides Owen and I have some things to discuss." I said as I got up and walked over to their table.

"Hey Owen can we, uh, talk?" I asked. He looked up at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"And why would I need to talk to you?" he said coldly.

"Because we have things to discuss." I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the cafeteria. Gosh this felt just like finding out R-Riley's secret all over again. I walked into the bathroom. I made sure it was empty before setting my bag down. Owen entered a few minutes afterwards.

"What?" his voice was like ice.

"First of all, I know you've been lying to me. I want to know why?" I asked.

"You don't know a damn thing. I suggest you drop it." He said. I winced at his cold words. I noticed that he made the same gesture. It was as if he was being forced to say these hurtful things.

"Did _they_ have something to do with this?" I asked immediately coming to a conclusion. "Owen, you're my best friend. If something is going on you can tell me." His face lit up with confusion then turn to rage.

"Don't you dare try to blame them! They're my new friends. But I can tell you who to blame though. Those vicious bloodthirsty venom drippers, you call the Stavros'" he spat. I felt my hurt clench in my chest. I couldn't believe he knew what they were.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Oh come on man, you honestly think that I wouldn't find out? They weren't that good at hiding their secrets. But you? Oh, you were good. You even had me fooled." He scoffed. "But not anymore." He took out his phone and looked at it. "This friendship has to end." I couldn't believe he just said that. He couldn't leave me too.

"No, no I get that I'm still hung up on Riley. I understand that and I'm sorry. I wish things weren't so messed up with me. But maybe after a period of time…"

"No Zane." I looked up at him. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

"No?" I asked.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you. It's all me." He said.

"Oh, I get it. The whole 'it's not you, it's me' thing. What a cliché." I said.

"Zane don't do this. It's all about me. I'm not right for you." He said. Oh god, why was he sounding so much like Riley right now?

"I don't get it."

"Then I'll make it simple for you. I'm changing. I'm not gonna be the old me anymore. He's gone and the sooner you can except that the better." He said.

"Please don't break… I mean, don't do this. What about what you said at the carnival, huh? You made a promise to me." I said.

"Yeah I know. The promise was that I wouldn't make the same mistakes Riley made. And I'm not." He said. Before he turned to leave, he gave me one last glance. It was a mixture of hurt and seriousness. "And stay away from Kyle and Blake." And then he was gone. What the hell was that supposed to mean. I held my hand to my chest. I gripped my slowly beating heart. I couldn't breakdown. Not here. So I grabbed my bag and got through the rest of the day.

**A/N: Wow that was emotional. But you'll see more of what's gonna happen soon. We all know what happens after the end of Zane/Owen friendship. The big reveal. Coming soon. Leave some reviews and I'll have another chapter up soon. XOXO ShadowBeauty. **


	12. The Return of Vince

_**Chapter 12: The Return of Vince**_

I got back home to see Zoey waiting for me. I sat my bag down and went over to the couch. She sat down beside with her head cocked to the side like a lost puppy.

"I'm guessing something went down today huh?" she asked.

"How could ya tell?"

"Well, you came in here, dropped your bag, and sat down looking disgruntled. So yeah, wasn't that hard." She chuckled. "So what's up?"

"He knows Zoey." I whispered.

"He knows what?" she asked.

"About everything. Vampires, Riley and his family. The works." I said.

"Damn." She rubbed her fingers through her hair. "That's tough bro. What next?"

"He pretty much told me off. Broke the promise that he made to me. I just knew that everything was gonna be okay. But now it's gone to hell." I said.

"Who would have thought that moving here would do this to us? I mean seriously, we're thrown into the world of the supernatural and all this crap happens." Zoey said shaking her head.

"Yeah. Who knew?" I said. "And something else he said is still bugging me."

"What?"

"He said to stay away from these new students, Kyle and Blake. I mean I have my suspicious about them, but what does Owen know? Could they be dangerous?"

"Hmm, do they seem dangerous to you?" Zoey asked.

"No and that's the weird part. But in the beginning I did kind of think that they were vampires." I said.

"Really? Are they the ones that you were talking about that day?"

"I don't know. I mean, they have some of the characteristics. Pale skin… and that's it." I said.

"So just because they have pale skin, they have to be vampires. That's a very wild accusation Zane." Zoey said.

"Yeah I know. I tried finding out, but to no avail."

"So what do we do now?" she asked. I honestly had no idea. I mean sure I could go full on _Sherlock Holmes_ and find out what Owen was hiding. But I was in too much pain. The two guys that meant a lot to me are gone. Now what do I do?

"I don't know about you but, I'm gonna go for a walk." I said getting up. Maybe if I go back to the place that Riley and I shared a few memories, maybe I'll see him again. It was worth a try.

"Great, I'll come with you." She said.

"No! I mean, I can handle it." I said giving her my most dazzling smile. But obviously she wasn't going for it.

"Uh-uh you can't go out alone when those bears or whatever the hell is out there, is still on the loose."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." I said.

"What about those other vampires? How do we know they're not dangerous?" she asked.

"How do we know that they're even vampires?" I retorted.

"Mmm, good point. But I'm still coming with you. Case closed." She said as she went to go get her purse. Once again I hate having an over-protective sister.

"Alright fine. You win this battle. But don't expect to win anymore." I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. So where are we going?" she asked.

"To a place where I can just sit and think." I said. She didn't need to know the real reason why I was going to Riley and I's forest.

"Oh cool. I bet the forest is crawling with beautiful flowers!" she squealed.

"H-how did you know I was going there?"

"It's simple really. It's a place where you feel most sane. I can understand. Riley will be in our hearts forever." She said. Of course he was he's gonna live forever so… ugh forget it.

"Alright let's go." I said.

We walked through the woods for what seemed like an eternity. But we finally found the place. The flowers weren't really in bloom, so it just left the area a barren wasteland.

"Great, he's not here." I said as I grabbed my chest. I could feel the anxious twists of my scabs be scraped. And trust me it wasn't a healthy feeling.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked. I had completely forgotten that I had said that out loud.

"Nothing. Just forget it. Might as well head back home. I'll check this place some other time." I said as I went to turn around. But when I did, I did not expect to see a guest.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Vince said with a smile. Zoey looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"A friend of the vampire that tried to kill me." I said.

"What?! He's a vampire?" she exclaimed. I just nodded my head.

"Yes I sure am. Oh and Zane? Jay is very angry with you. He wants revenge." Vince said. It was as if time stood still in that very moment.

"J-Jay?" I stuttered.

"Yep, he asked me to do him a favor. And that was to make sure you weren't being protected by anyone. I see that the Stavros' have left. But I thought that Riley was like your owner or something." He said.

"I guess you could say that." I said. I didn't really like the pet reference.

"I was wondering if they might, huh, I don't know, visit?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer that question. But I did see Riley appear.

"_You're gonna have to lie. I know you aren't the best liar but you have to try for you and you sister." _He said.

"Of course!" I said.

"_Suuureee, that was almost believable. Come on Zane!" _ He practically yelled.

"As a matter of fact he should be here tonight." I said.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Vince said.

"You need to leave my brother alone. I have garlic in my purse!" Zoey screamed.

"Oh how sweet, you brought your sister along. This should be fun." I grabbed Zoey's arm.

"That doesn't really work, Zo." I said.

"Worth a shot." She muttered.

"So is that all?" I asked. Vince just circled around us. It was like a cat playing with his prey. This was not good.

"No, actually. Jay felt that this whole situation could be easily resolved. If you die. He says it's a compromise for killing Alex." Zoey's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Is she really this dull? Ugh, it means that Zaney boy has to die. Jay is going to kill him. You too probably. I'm not sure. But I've decided that since I am quite hungry, maybe I'll just do it for him. I'm sure he won't be happy that he didn't get to do it himself, but he'll survive."

"Wait! I thought we had an understanding. I mean after all you helped me." I said. Suddenly Vince was inches away from me.

"Look I'm gonna be reasonable about this. Jay wants blood, pain, and suffering. I just want to feed. With me it'll be very fast. You won't feel a thing." He said before continuing. "Well actually you will feel something."

"_Try to scare him!" _Riley shouted. I quickly backed away from him, bringing Zoey with me.

"You can't do this! They'll find out you had something to do with it. And trust me they will come for you." I said as threatening as I could.

"_That's it. Stand your ground!" _Riley said.

"I honestly don't believe that." He said coming closer. "My god, you two smell so riveting." He said. Riley just growled.

"Zoey get out of here!" I yelled.

"Oh no, she's not going anywhere. I could kill two birds with one stone." He said as he started to approach us.

"Oh my god. This not how I imagined my death. I never even got to tell Wes that I loved him." Zoey said sadly.

"Seriously?!" I shouted. Just when Vince was centimeters away from us, I heard a noise. It was sort of a growling sound. I looked towards Riley and he just shrugged.

"What the hell?" Vince said. We both looked towards the bushes and stared in awe as a big pure grey wolf with ice blue eyes started to saunter towards us. So that's what was going after all those people.

"OH MY GOD!" Zoey screamed. I watched as it growled at Vince. He took a step back and flew towards the end of the field; the wolves right on his tail.

"Great there's more of them?" Zoey asked. I couldn't answer. It was as if my feet were rooted to the ground. "Zane come on!" Zoey tugged my arm. When we turned around two wolves were staring at us. One was chocolate brown, with white around the face and had ice blue eyes too. While the other was brown with specks of black on its fur and had brown eyes. I looked closely at the one with ice blue eyes. I knew those eyes from somewhere. It shook its head and followed the other wolves after Vince. I finally snapped out of my daze and ran with Zoey back to her car.

"What the hell was that?" she asked as she floored it.

"Those were huge wolves. It was fascinating." I said still in awe.

"Dude, seriously? They could've killed us!"

"I know that, but they didn't. And I wonder why?" I said.

"I don't care we have to tell mom. Those things could've been the creatures killing those hikers, along with that vampire." Zoey said. I just stayed quiet until we arrived at the police station. We quickly got out and ran into the building. Luckily for us mom was there helping out with the murder investigation.

"Mom, you're never gonna believe this!" Zoey shouted. Mom turned around and stared at us.

"Well hello mom, you look busy, but I hope everything's okay. Gee thanks honey." She said sarcasm dripping from her voice as she pushed her glasses back up on her face.

"This is serious. We know who's been doing the killings." Zoey said. Mom was instantly alert.

"Really who?"

"There were these wolves out in the woods." I said. The look on our mom's face was priceless. I think I even saw a grey streak appear in her shiny, black hair.  
>"First, I'm gonna be a judge for a moment and say good job for giving me this information. And second, I'm gonna be a mom and say 'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!' You could've been killed." She said as she removed her glasses.<p>

"We know. But I just needed to go for a walk and I ended up there. I called for Zoey to come get me. It was all my fault." I said. Zoey just gave me a concerned look.

"Okay, I'll tell Trevor. Oh better yet you can tell him, he just walked in." she said gesturing for Trevor to come over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"They saw some wolves out in the woods not too long ago." Kim said. I don't know if anyone else caught it, but I saw what looked like a look of fear cross Trevor's face.

"Wolves? Oh wow, I'll tell the kids to stay away from the woods for a while. Maybe like set up some type of curfew." He said.

"That would be amazing. So tomorrow we coordinate and start doing some hunting." Kim said. Trevor gave her a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'll get a group together and we'll get everything situated." He said and turned to leave. There seems to be a lot of damn secrets around here.

That night Zoey and I relaxed in my room. We were to giddy to do any actual sleeping. The fact that wolves about seven feet tall were out running around the woods wasn't exactly reassuring. And with Vince and Jay on the loose. All hell could break loose at any moment.

"So, what do you thinks gonna happen now?" Zoey asked. I just shrugged.

"I have no clue. There's so many things that just don't add up right." I said.

"Yeah, those wolves were huge." Zoey said completely changing the topic. But she did have a very good point.

"They sure were. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Jay's still there and I have absolutely no protection." I said.

"Damn if only there were some good vampires around. Or maybe Riley would come back. That way he could kill those wolves and those vampires." Zoey said.

"Yeah, but that's just wishful thinking." I said. "Besides those wolves are probably dead now anyway. There's no way in hell that those wolves could take down a vampire." Just as I finished that sentence something hit my window. Zoey and I both jumped at the sound.

"Oh my god what was that?" she asked.

"Jay." Was all I could say.

"No, this can't be happening. Mom's right across the hall. He could kill us all!" she whispered. I got up and slowly walked over to my window. I jumped again when something bounced off the window again.

"Zane be careful." Zoey said. I peered out my window and was shocked at _who_ I saw.

**A/N: OMG what an intense chapter. Well at least I hope it was. S/O to my new fan GingersHaveSouls. Thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. You were the reason why I updated two days in a row. Thanks for the kind reviews. Everyone please keep up the reviews. I'd like to know how I'm doing. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	13. Try to Remember

_**Chapter 13: Try to Remember **_

I couldn't believe it. Owen was standing outside my house. He was wearing a wife beater, shorts, and some old Converse. There were so many emotions going on as unreal. Plus there were tons of unanswered questions. He just waved at me. Did he really think that I was just gonna… He gestured for me to raise the window up. I sighed a breath of irritation and opened my window.

"Can I come up?" he asked. Ooh such a gentleman.

"Who is it?" Zoey whispered behind me.

"It's just Owen. What the hell do _you_ want?" I said.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"You sure do!" Zoey said and walked over to the window. "And a lot worst for ditching my brother. I can't believe you would be so insensitive!"

"I'll explain later. Can I please come up?" he asked again. I looked towards Zoey. She just shrugged.

"Hey it's up to you." She said. I rolled my eyes and looked down at him.

"Sure. Let me go open the door." I said.

"No! It'll wake your mom. Give me a second." He said as he looked around. I saw him run towards a tree and climb up it. "Stand back." He then catapulted into my window landing on his feet.

"That wasn't that impressive." Zoey said as she crossed her arms. I knew she was lying. It was _very _impressive.

"Hey uh, Zoey, I need to talk to Zane privately." Owen said.

"Uh-uh dude, so not gonna happen. I don't trust you after…"

"Look Zo, I can take care of myself. I mean, he's already here. I might as well hear what he's got to say." I said.

"Besides, someone should be texting you right about…" Zoey's phone beeped. "Now." Owen said. How the hell did he know what was about to happen. Obviously Zoey must have had the same thought, because she gave him a look of disbelief before checking her phone.

"It's Wes. He says he's outside and needs to talk to me." She said.

"Go, I'll be fine here." I said. She glared at Owen before leaving my room. I looked over at him as he slowly came towards me.

"So the past few days, huh?" he said trying to make conversation. I put my hand up to silence him. I can't believe he just up and shows at my house and expects…what?

"Please just get to the point. I'm running kind of low on sleep here." I know I sounded cold, but I _was _tired and sorta pissed off.

"Look, I have reasons for my weird behavior." He sighed.

"I'm sure you do." I said. "So spill." He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He walked around me and sat on my bed.

"You don't know how difficult this is for me. I hate doing this to you." He said.

"That's it? _That's _your explanation?" I scoffed.

"Look it's a secret. It's something that you might already know. The problem is getting you to figure it out." He said. What kind of game is this guy playing?

"Look Owen, I'm running on empty, can we play this 'Find out my Secret' game tomorrow?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Zane this is important. My secret really isn't _my_ secret. Well at least not mine to tell. This is something that is so iron-clad as unreal." He said. I walked over to him and got on my knees.

"I really, _really _don't like this. What they've done to you, I mean. It's… they changed you. And I don't like this new person you've become." I said as I held his hands. He looked up at me, his ice blue eyes staring at me. Why did they look so familiar?

"I know. I hate doing this to you too. That's why I'm here. Maybe if you can figure it out, everything will be fine." He said as he stood up. His finger brushed past my scar. I quickly removed my hands to rub them through my hair.

"Okay I'll try."

"Alright, um,, if you can just go back to the day were at the lake. I told you something." He said. I closed my eyes and tried to remember that day. It was kind of blurry, but I did make something out.

"You told me a story. Um, it was about…uh…something about an evil clan that was different." I said.

"Yeah, that's right." He said a little dejectedly. "I realize now why that is what you'll always remember." Ahh my brain was starting to hurt.

"Am I close?" I asked. He smiled and walked towards my window.

"I saw that you had the wind chimes that I gave by your window." He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile with him. It has been a while since I've seen him smile.

"Yeah, I thought it was the perfect spot. But anyway, is there anything I can do to help out?" He just shook his head.

"No sadly. This is a lifelong sentence." He scrunched up his face. I don't believe him. There had to be something that I could do.

"Well, for my birthday I got two tickets to see my father. Maybe we should go. Like get away from it all." I said. I saw something light up in his features.

"Really? I couldn't ask you to do that." He said.

"But I'd want to. Things are crazy now and I need my best friend. My sister just doesn't cut it." He threw his head back and laughed. My god, his laugh was infectious.

"I wish I could, but I can't. Running away wouldn't solve anything. It would make things a hell of a lot worse. But if I could, I would do it in a heartbeat." He said. He looked out the window one last time and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent. It seemed like I had to get reacquainted with it.

"I miss you." I said. I felt him take a deep breath.

"I miss you too. And if you could just remember, it would be just like it used to be. Before… huh… just try, okay?" I pulled back and nodded my head.

"I'll do my best." I whispered and hugged him again. He let me go and went over to the window. I wonder what he was…and then he jumped. "Oh my god!" I whispered as I ran to the window. When I got there, all I saw was Owen's retreating form. I closed my window and went over to my bed. I had to remember that conversation. Not just for my sake, but for Owen's as well. He seemed really bothered by this. As I turned off my light, I drifted into a deep sleep.

_Where am I? I looked around and saw that I was in the woods. I walked around for what seemed like hours. I saw Riley and ran towards him, but he just jumped a few steps back._

"_Riley, I don't know what's happening. I'm scared." I said. _

"_Good. You should be. There are things in this world that will do that." He said as he morphed into Owen. I was just about to say something when I looked over to my left and saw us walking by the lake. I got closer as I heard bits and pieces of the conversation._

"_So, um what did Pauly mean by the Stavros's aren't welcome here?" _

"_Oh, you managed to hear that part huh?" he said. "Well, it's kind of a secret."_

"_My lips are sealed." _

"_It's just an urban legend." Owen said._

"_I like these sorts of things. Come on tell me." _

"_Fine, my dad says that we have some Indian in our blood. Navajo to be exact." he said. "Well, it would appear that from the legends, that we Navajos were descendants of wolves." _

"_Seriously, wolves?" _

"_Yep." he said as he picked up a stone and skipped it across the water. I was then morphed back to when I on the ground in the woods after Riley left me. I looked up and saw a big Grey wolf looming over me. And then I was being carried off by Owen's brother Roscoe. As I was getting ready to say something, the scenery changed again. I was looking into Owen's eyes when I first meet him, to looking at the… ice…blue…eyes…of the wolf in the forest the day Vince came after me and Zoey!_

I woke up that morning realizing what just happened. I know the secret. Owen's a werewolf!

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Was it good? I thought so. More to come soon. I plan on having this story finished by next. I got 5 more chapters to go until the third installment of the Ziley Chronicles. Read and **_**Review.**_** It's not that hard. I need feedback. And it means a lot that people take time out of their day to read my work. Non-members can review too. So tell your friends! **


	14. The Animal Inside

_**Chapter 14: The Animal Inside**_

After I had changed my clothes and went through my daily routine I was out the door. I had to see Owen. I knew his secret. I couldn't believe he couldn't tell me. I wonder if _they _had something to do with this. I pulled up to Owen's house and got out. I ran up to the door and knocked. Trevor appeared and smiled.

"Hey Zane, what brings you here?" he asked. I could tell he was uncomfortable. Good, he should be.

"I need to see Owen. It's really important." I said Trevor looked hesitant for a moment.

"He, uh, actually just left. And I don't know time he'll be back." He said. I really couldn't handle the games anymore. So I let myself in.

"Yeah, but this is really important." I said as ignored Trevor's protest. I went to his room and opened the door to see a passed out Owen and Tristan.

"He's really out isn't he?" I asked. Tristan turned towards me and smiled.

"Hey Zane! What's up dude?" he asked all chipper, just like an excited puppy. I was just about to answer when I saw something outside. I looked out the window and saw some boys walking towards the house. Those must be the other pack members. Boy do I have some words for them. I quickly turned on my heel and exited the house. As I crossed the yard, I instantly recognized the boys. It was Roscoe; Owen's brother, Drew, Adam, Luke, and Dallas. I had my eyes on Owen's older brother.

"Hey! What the hell have you guys done!" I yelled.

"Zane, what're you doing here?" Roscoe asked. I finally got to them and started my rant.

"No, my question first! I wanna know what you guys did to Owen?"

"The question is, what did _he_ tell _you_! I knew your brother couldn't keep his mouth shut!" Dallas said.

"_Actually, _he never said anything to me. No matter how much I pried. But it's mainly because he's terrified of _you_!" I said. They actually had the nerve to start laughing.

"Look, why don't you just go home, Owen doesn't want to be bothered by you." He said. I lost it. Before I knew it, my fist connected with his nose. I actually felt a sense of accomplishment at that. But I might have totally made the wrong decision, because after he recovered he started to convulse. His breathing became erratic.

"Zane it's time for you to go." Roscoe said. The rest of the guys tried to comfort Dallas but he was having none of it. Then all of a sudden his skin seemed to tear. After the ripping of clothes, a brown-grey colored wolf stood in front of me.

"Zane run!" I heard Riley and Zoey's voices shout. I quickly turned around and ran for the house. Zoey was standing beside, who I'm assuming, was her boyfriend and Tristan, while Owen was running towards me.

"Owen are you insane! Turn around!" I yelled. But instead of taking my advice he leapt up into the air a human, and came down the chocolate brown and white wolf I had seen in the forest. Not paying any attention, I managed to trip over a stump and fell. I hurried to turn around to see the two enormous sized wolves fighting.

"Dallas! Owen! Enough!" Roscoe yelled. But the animals just kept going at it. When they finally disappeared into the brush, Zoey came over to me.

"You okay?" she asked. I just stared at her. How could she ask me that. I just witnessed my best friend turn into a wolf! I mean, I already knew about it, but actually seeing it up close. That was a lot to handle.

"I'm fine." I muttered. They helped me to my feet as I stared at the other boys.

"So the secrets out. Let's go eat." Drew said as he rubbed his stomach. I couldn't help but gawk at them. They didn't even seemed phased by anything. And neither did my sister. We all decided to go back into Owen's house.

"Hey everyone." Katie said as she sat a try of food down. "Everything's nice and hot. Enjoy." I took a croissant and took a bite. Surprisingly it was really good.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're a wolf too right?" I asked her.

"Actually no. But I am dating one." Katie said proudly as she looked at Drew. I was so confused. How much information was I missing here?

"Wow, okay. I need to know all of this. What am I missing?" I said.

"We'll let Owen tell you that." Said gruff voice that can only be described as Roscoe Milligans'. I have to admit, he looked good. He was about six foot three, had short brown hair, and had ice blue eyes like Owen. "It's better that way." He said as he sat on the couch. Owen and Dallas decided to join us.

"Alright Zane, I believe it's time we go for a walk. But um, Zoey? Thanks for keeping our secret." He said with a smile. She just nodded her head as she sat on Wes' lap. Wait she was in on this secret?

"What the hell Zoey! Why didn't you say anything!" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, by the time I got home, you were asleep. And considering that my boyfriend is involved with this too, I couldn't just tell you. It would be breaking his trust." She said. Ugh, why does she choose now to be all logical?

"Fine. I'll deal with you later. But now, I'd like the full rundown of this secret." I glared at Owen. Just when we were about to walk out the door, Dallas grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to say sorry. I'm a bit of a hot-head. I hope I didn't scare you too much." He chuckled.

"Please, I was bitten by a vampire. Nothing scares me anymore." I lied smoothly.

"Good to know. But we werewolves can be pretty scary. I mean we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Which is totally annoying the way. I get so sick of seeing Drew's French kissing with Katie over and over again." Adam said. I heard Drew shout a 'Your just jealous' from somewhere in the house.

"Anyway, we're much cooler than vampires." Dallas said proudly.

"Yeah, but you're not as fast." I said and left him looking stunned at the door.

"Nice one. I bet he'll feel that sting for weeks." Owen said as he got in my truck. What makes him think that we were going anywhere?

"What are you doing in my truck?" I asked.

"Uh, we're gonna go talk. The place where we practiced with the go carts would be perfect." He said. I rolled my eyes and entered the truck.

"Man, you've got a lot of explaining to do." I said as I gripped the wheel even tighter. He just bowed his head.

"I know. It's complicated." He said.

"Oh boy do I know something about complicated." I said.

"Seriously it is." I glanced over at him. Okay, I just need to calm down. Oh, Langston, is there seriously no end to this ride on the supernatural? Am I ever gonna be able to not wonder what other supernatural creatures are on the rise? Maybe there's witches, magic wardrobes, talking lions, oh and don't forget UNICORNS!

"You're a werewolf." I said simply.

"Yes. Uh, that night at the carnival, when my temperature spiked? Yeah it was the start of the change." He said.

"Hmm, okay so the stomach flu symptoms?"

"Were part of the transformation, yes. The body has to adjust to the physical change. Once a vampire is in the area, it sets it off."

"That's why the boys at school were sick for all those days." I said.

"Yep. Well, except for K.C. he was actually really. And no he's not a werewolf either. I'm really sorry about what I said that day in the bathroom. Since I couldn't tell you, because of dear brother-slash-alpha, I had to come up with an excuse." He said as we arrived to our destination. We both got out and started to walk.

"Wow, so you were just acting like you wanted to hurt me? You didn't mean a word you said?" I asked.

"Oh god no. You're my best friend. I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt lying to you. But I am grateful that you figured it out." He said with a smile.

"Yeah some am I. But I just wish you could stop. I mean, don't you think what you're doing is absurd?"

"I don't get it. It's in my DNA to be this way. I can't believe you. What? Do I have to a vampire now to please you?" he scowled.

"No! This isn't about what you are. It's about you guys killing people. It's wrong and you should stop." I said. He did a double-take and started laughing.

"Dude, you have it so wrong. We're not killing people. It's the vampires. That's actually the only thing we do kill. Humans are what we protect." Oh, that means…

"No, that's impossible. You-you just can't…" He put his hand up to silence me.

"Relax, we won't go after the Stavros'. Or their little friends Kurt and Blaine. Well…" he scoffed. "Unless they were to break the treaty. Then it's game over."

"Wait, I'm confused. Who's Kurt and Blaine?" I asked. He just looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Seriously? For a person who used to hang around vampires, you couldn't tell that we had two of them in our school?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Oh, right, they don't go by those names. I think you know them as Kyle and Blake? Something like that." He said. I felt my mouth hit the ground. I knew it! Those new students _were_ vampires. And now that I think of it, they were also the ones who helped with my Junior Prom outfit.

"Oh my god. I knew it. I had my suspicions, but I didn't have any proof. Those are Riley's friends. Maybe he came back." I said hopeful.

"I wouldn't give my hopes up Zane." He muttered. I just rolled my eyes.

"But what I want you to understand is that vampires are strong. They could kill you extremely easy." I said.

"Really? Because the leech we killed that day in the forest didn't even make us break a sweat." He said smugly.

"Y-you killed Vince?"

"Sure did. And it was easy too. Now all we have to do is take out his black haired friend." I felt my heart stop. Jay was really back? I am so dead. "He took us on a bit of a chase all the way to the border. The bad news is that he keeps coming back. I wish I knew what for."

"Jay? I can't believe this." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Wait you know him?"

"Yeah. His girlfriend is the one that tried to kill me. But Riley and his family killed her and now _he_ wants to kill me. Vince said to think of it as a compromise. My life for Alex's." I said. I saw a flicker of anger in Owen.

"Well that's not gonna happen. I'll make sure of it. And with Wes on our side, you and Zoey will be just fine." I smiled a serene smile. I'm glad I have Owen.

"So is there any way we could go back to the way things were?" I asked. Owen came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'd like nothing more." He said as we began walking back to my truck.

A few hours later Zoey and I were back at home. Zoey went inside with Wes, while I stayed outside with Owen. I looked around the front of the house suspiciously. Owen just smiled.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna get you. As long as we're around, you, Kim, and Zoey are perfectly safe." He said.  
>"I know. It's just that Jay, is incredibly fast. Plus he's very good at hiding. I mean, I didn't even know he was back. And neither did, Riley or his family." I said.<p>

"Thanks Zane, we had absolutely no idea that vampires like Jay were good at hiding. Thanks for insulting our skills." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from that sentence.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, I was just being helpful." I said as I playfully hit his arm.

"I know, but it can become quite an insult to us when you think _you_ know more than _we_ do." He said amusingly.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"Well I need to head back." I could feel the anxiety building up.

"Do you really?" I asked.

"I wish I didn't. But this vampire isn't gonna stop until it either kills you or gets killed. And I would prefer if _he_ got killed instead."

"Okay. I just wish… you what, never mind." I said as I looked sadly at the ground. I felt him grab me and pull me into another bone crushing hug. Wow, he's gotten stronger.

"It'll be okay. It'll be over before you know and we'll be back to doing what we used to do. I swear." I looked into his warm blue eyes.

"I trust you."  
>"Good." He said as Wes came out of the house. He kissed Zoey goodnight and ran with Owen to his car. We both waved as the two boys left.<p>

"Wow, today has been tough." Zoey said.

"I know right. So many secrets. Is it possible that there is no such thing as a normal life?" I asked.

"I guess not." Zoey replied. We were just about to watch T.V., when we heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be? Mom's asleep so she shouldn't be expecting any visitors." I said. I went to the door to see two figures standing outside.

"Who is it?" Zoey asked. I opened the door to see Kurt and Blaine standing outside. They weren't wearing their human disguises this time.

"It's just Kurt and Blaine." I said as I hurried and pulled them inside. I couldn't believe Riley's friends were here.

"Damn those wolves blew our covers didn't they?" Kurt asked his golden eyes like ice. I just nodded my head. Zoey came to stand beside me.

"I'm like totally lost. Who're you?" she asked. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled.

"We're the cousins of the Stavros' and we're here to protect Zane, you, and your mother. The wolves are helping out too." Blaine said. Zoey sat down on the back of the couch.

"I don't get it. Why would he send you guys here?" she asked. I actually want to hear this. I mean anything about Riley would just make me very happy. Could this be the return of the Stavros'? God I hoped so.

"Well it's kind of a long story. After he left he felt horrible that he'd left Zane alone. And with Jay still being on the loose, he thought that maybe Zane needed more protection. So he sent us. We'll be watching over you and helping find Jay with the wolves." Kurt said. He sounded just like an angel. His voice was so melodic.

"Are they coming back?" I asked hopeful.

"We've actually said too much already. You weren't even supposed to know about us. Those damn werewolves ruined everything." Kurt said. I couldn't help but feel my wounds starting to come back.

"Oh well, thank you for letting me know. And I appreciate the protection." I said.

"We're truly sorry about everything that's happened. And we hope you find happiness again. Oh and Riley said once again to stay safe and not do anything asinine." Blaine said as they left. My heart started to flutter at Riley's words. After they were gone, I went up to my bedroom to sulk. I can't believe I was so close to seeing Riley again, but yet so far.

The next couple of days were complete hell. Langston, I need you guys back. My life just isn't the same. I thought I could cope with Riley being gone, by hanging out with Owen. But sadly he's not around much anymore. He's out trying to kill Jay, while my mother is out hunting for him and the rest of the pack. Zoey was with her boyfriend and Meagan for most of the time. I had no one. I didn't even see Riley anymore.

As I sat on my bed, pondering on what to do. I came to a sudden decision. If I wanted to see Riley again, all I had to do was put myself in harm's way. And I knew exactly what I was gonna do.

**A/N: Ooh Zane what are you thinking boy? Kind deviated from New Moon a little bit. But I wanted to make it exciting. I love Klaine so I just had to put them in there. I hope you guys like it. There's only 4 more chapters left before Autumnal Equinox. Read and please, please, please review. I really like the feedback. Non-members can review too.**


	15. It Comes In Waves

_**Chapter 15: It Comes In Waves**_

After purchasing a wind board, I headed to the beach. I knew that with the way the wind was today that I was bound to be able to see Riley. And it was a great sport to play. Besides I needed some exercise. I looked to see Riley sitting on the passenger side.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"_I really do think that you're going about this the wrong way. I thought I told you to stay away from things like this!" _I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, just like _you_ said that you that _you'd_ stay with me. Or when _you_ said that I'd get over you. We _both_ lied." I said as I turned into the beach parking lot. I quickly got my equipment and started walking towards the beach. I stopped when I saw Bianca's Brother Campbell.

"Hey, you're uh, Campbell, right?" I asked. He looked up from his board and smiled.

"Yeah, you're Zane, Owen's friend." He replied.

"Sure am. So what are you doing out here?" I asked. He looked towards the water.

"I like to windsurf too. But sadly, the weather isn't really right for today. I mean, yeah it's windy, but you have to think of the swells and currents. Someone could get killed out there." He said. Hmm, sounds more a like a rush to me.

"I highly doubt it's _that_ bad." I said.

"Trust me, I've seen my fair share of people getting hurt going out on a day like this." Ugh, he just doesn't understand how much I needed this.

"Well stay back if you want too. But I'm going out for some fun." I said as I ran towards the water. I could hear him yelling in the background. But I just kept going.

I learned that I was actually pretty good. The wind picked up nice, and took me out further. It was really a rush. I could do some tricks, but not a lot. This was entirely different than surfing. Well, sort of anyway. I actually felt alive. I didn't see Riley, but I did hear him.

_"You are really playing with fire aren't you?" _he asked. I just ignored him and kept going. The water felt refreshing. So this is what it was like to feel free. I did another trick and then settled down. The waves weren't as big as they were when I first started. I looked back to see Campbell jumping up and down frantically. It sounded like he was trying to saying something.

"Dig Dave!" he shouted. I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"What!" I yelled. I couldn't really hear him, considering that I was out in the water. With the waves starting back up and the wind picking up speed, his words sounding jumbled.

"Turn around!" he yelled. Now that I sort of got. But why would he want me to turn around? When I did, I really wish I hadn't. There was a huge tidal wave coming directly at me. I didn't have much time to react before it crashed on me.

It was so strange being under water. I tried to reach the surface, but when I did, I just got pummeled again. As I was thrashing about under the surface, I saw something heading towards me. I couldn't exactly be sure of what it was because, it was sort of dark. As I tried to peer through the darkness, I made out a figure. It was Jay! I quickly began to swim backwards. I didn't really care where I was going; I just wanted to get away as fast as I could. But because of my carelessness, I ran into the side of the cliff.

I slowly began to sink down. I couldn't breathe because all the air came out of me when I ran into the cliff. I felt burning in my throat because of the salt water. I knew the end was near. I could feel my body starting to give up. Jay would attack me underwater and I'd never see my family again. I couldn't believe this was how it was gonna end.

When I opened my eyes I saw Riley floating beside me. Since we couldn't speak, all we could was stare at each other lovingly. I reached towards him, but was suddenly pulled out of the water. It must have been time. I thought about all the things I'd miss. Zoey's wedding, my graduation, college. All because of my need for an adrenaline rush.

"_Breathe!" _a voice said. I could feel a pull, it was pulling me towards the voice. _"Breathe!"_ it said again. I opened my eyes to see a shirtless Owen looking down at me. I cough and gagged as the water left my body.

"That's it, Zane, come on." He said as he patted my back. Once I was fully conscious of my surroundings, I looked up at him.

"Owen?" my raspy voice asked. He sighed a breath of relief. My eyes stung a little from being in the water so long.

"Yeah it's me. What the hell were you doing?" he asked. Oh great a lecture. I couldn't wait to hear the one from Zoey.

"I was… trying something new. I thought I could handle it." I said. God I needed a drink. My throat was burning like mad. Owen helped me to my feet. We walked back to my truck where luckily, I had a change of clothes and a towel. He turned around while I changed. Thankfully there weren't anybody else around.

After I was finished I got in my truck. Owen said he'd drive since I was 'Shivering like a Chihuahua.' I frowned at the comment. I sat on the passenger side, freezing my ass off. Even though the heat was on in the truck, I was still freezing. Why, oh, why did I decide to do this on a day like today?

"I'm guessing you're regretting your decision?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm so cold. I had no idea it would be this cold." I replied. He just chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"You do realize that my skin is radiating some pretty good heat right about now, right?" I leaned in closer and felt at peace. His skin _was _warm. He was like his own personal space heater.

"Jeez, you're warm. I can already feel the feeling coming back in my fingers." I said. He smiled and pulled on to my street.

"Well, that's one of the perks of being a wolf." I couldn't take that. It wasn't just about him being a wolf. It was who he was.

"No its not. You always had such a warm heart. Now it's like it spread to the rest of your body." I said. He looked at me like I was weird. "Okay I didn't really have time to stop myself before I said that."

"It's okay. And thank you."

When we finally pulled up to my house we just sat in the truck. I looked at him and could tell he needed to say something. I could always see right through him for some reason. I hoped everything was okay.

"You're lucky Cam told me where you were." He said. Oh so Campbell called Owen? I would have to thank him later.

"Yeah, I'm glad he called you." I said.

"No he didn't call me. I called him. His and Bianca's mom died today." He said sadly. I was in total shock. Those poor kids.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was a heart attack. Dina had had a bad heart anyway. But none of us knew it was so close to her time. She seemed so young and full of life. I feel really bad for Cam and Bianca." He said. I leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Thanks I needed that." He said as he wiped his eyes. I honestly needed it too.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, with all the stuff going on, are you happy that you know the truth?" he asked. I had to say yes. I mean, there's so many things that I didn't know before. Now everyday was a mind numbing experience.

"Yeah. But I can tell something is still bothering you." He looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah. There was an incident with Katie a few months back. Drew was pissed at something Dallas did and phased right by her. It gave her permanent scars on her leg. Trust me, Drew regrets it every day of his life. I'm terrified that that might happen to you." He said.

"I doubt it. I can take care of myself." I said. He gave that 'Oh really?' look. "Okay, bad choice of words." I chuckled.

"I feel like, now that I'm a wolf; that I'm in this never ending battle. It's like I know who I am, but then it's like its whole other side that scares me." I felt his pain. He was just as confused as I was. He didn't know where he belonged. I could sympathize with that.

"Well, me being your friend, I'm gonna tell you something. I believe that deep down, you know who you are. Even if you have a beast living inside of you." I said.

"But I'm scared. I feel like it makes me a monster." I got closer to him.

"Look, having that beast inside you doesn't make you monster. Knowing when to let it out makes you a man. And I'm gonna tell that man that I'm gonna be here to make sure you don't become a monster. You are special to me. I can't let you, no, I _won't _let you succumb to anything. I promise." I said. He looked at my lips, as I looked at his. He slowly started to lean down, when I exhaled sharply. I couldn't do this to him. I was already confused as it was. He took the hint and backed off.

"I should, uh, get going." I said as I hugged him one last time before opening my door. When I did it was quickly shut. I was surprised at how fast he moved. "What is it?"

"Ugh, the stench of a vampire. Come on, I'll take you back to my place." He said as he started up the truck. I glanced around nervously. Jay was here? I looked out the back to see a surprising new vehicle outside my house. I looked closer and realized that it was Elena's Lincoln Lacrosse.

"Wait, wait, wait its Elena's car. Oh dear God, they're back." I said unable to contain my excitement. I opened the door and got out. Owen grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"I think it's a hoax. You need to come with me." I pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"I'll be fine. I know them and they won't cause me any harm." I said. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Look our deal was that they protect what's on their land. If they are truly back, I have to leave. I can't protect you." I looked back at the house. It was dark, so mom and Zoey must be out.

"I don't need protection from them. I'll be fine." I said. Owen frowned at that.

"You're about to make a huge mistake." He said. I was really starting to get irritated with him. Couldn't he see that I wasn't gonna be in any danger? Why did he have to act so protective?

"Well it's _mine_ to make." I said as I turned my back to him and entered my house. I looked around to see that the house was completely dark. I looked upstairs and saw a light. I couldn't help but feel a slight trickle of fear go through my body. I walked upstairs and over to my bedroom and slowly opened the door. I looked around and saw nothing. I walked over to my bed and when I turned around I ran into Langston. We both screamed at the expectancy.

"Whoa! You're still alive?" he said shocked. I pulled him into a hug. I couldn't believe he was here. I never felt so happy.

"I can't believe you're here. I-I'm surprised. Where's…?"

"No, no, it's my turn to ask the questions. First, what hell is wrong with you?" he asked. I just gawked at him. The feeling of him being here just seem so unreal.

"What're you talking about?" I asked. He rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Look, I saw you. You were riding this thing into the ocean. I saw the accident and everything. I thought you were dead. Are you insane? Killing yourself isn't the answer here." I had to sit down. All of this was just so overwhelming.

"Langston, I was just having fun. It's called windsurfing. Completely harmless." I said.

"Well it didn't look that way." He said coming and sitting next to me.

"I know. And now I realize why sports were never really my thing." I said. Langston just laughed. His voice sounding like bells.

"So how's the family?" he asked. I just shook my head. If he knew the things that had happen over the last few months. Wait, he was psychic, how come he didn't know?

"They're fine. A lot has happened you know."

"Yeah, I saw. I'm really sorry about all this."

"It's okay. I managed to get by. Um, does _he_ know anything about this?" I asked. I just had to know. Any new about him would make me happy.

"No. After we split up looking for Jay, he doesn't really contact us that much. And when he does, he doesn't really want to be bothered. " I couldn't help but feel the pain in my heart start to ache. Wait.. Jay?

"What do you mean split up?" I asked.

"Okay, let's see, how do I explain this. Well, I had a vision of Jay roaming around town after we left. So Riley and I, along with our cousins Kurt and Blaine, have been working on finding him." He said. So it was them outside my window that one night.

"So you guys were here?"

"Yes and no. After we lost Jay, Riley had Kurt and Blaine stay here, while we went looking for Jay in the states. Sadly we had no such luck. So I went back to the family and he went on his own. I tried really hard to convince him and the family that leaving you alone wasn't the dumbest idea ever. But sadly to no avail." So they were so close, yet so far.

"Wow." Was all I could. Langston made a face and put his hand to his nose.

"Ugh, God, what is that awful smell?" he asked as he got up. I realize that I had probably acquired Owen's scent on me.

"Oh if it's a wet dog that you smell it's probably Owen." I said as I went to change shirts. Langston sat on my bed.

"Owen?" he asked.

"Yeah, Owen Milligan? Believe it or not, he's actually a werewolf." I said. Langston rolled his eyes and came over to me.

"Great, now you know about werewolves. Damn it, Zane, they're dangerous and uncontrolled." He said as we descended down the stairs. I saw Owen standing by the door.

"Really? And bloodsucking leeches aren't as dangerous?" he asked. Langston scowled at him.

"What happened to I was making a huge mistake?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I still think you are, but I'm gonna protect you anyway." He said. I felt my heart flutter at his statement.

"Wait, I know you didn't think that I was gonna hurt him?" Langston said. Owen just smirked.

"No, but the one we're after sure won't hesitate."

"Jay was here? I thought he stayed in the states." Langston said.

"Nope, he's been here. So has Vince." I said.

"Damn, I've missed a lot. I was supposed to see these things. What the hell is happening with my visions. I didn't see you get rescued. And I don't even see your sister anymore. Well, from time to time." He said as he sat on the couch. He couldn't see us? I wonder…

"Can you see her now?" I asked. Langston's eyes went hazy and then he shook his head. I grabbed my phone and called Zoey.

"Hey, are you with Wes?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Get to the house. Fast." I said and hung up. "I know the reason you haven't been seeing us."

"Really? Why?"

"It's werewolves. When Vince was trying to kill Zoey and me, there were werewolves around us. And Zoey's dating one now, so that's why you can't see her. Owen saved me from drowning and that's why you can't see him." I said. Langston looked at Owen.

"You! You and your lot of overgrown fur balls! You're screwing with my visions." Langston yelled.

"Look Leech, I won't hesitate to lose control okay. So don't try to piss me off!" Owen yelled back. Just then Kurt, Blaine, Zoey, and Wes came in the door.

"Whoa, easy guys." Wes said as he came in between the two." Zoey just stared in shock.

"Langston?" she asked. Langston smiled at her and tried to give her a hug.

"Sorry pal, I know you're good friends, but I don't want to risk it." Wes said sternly. Zoey just pulled his face towards her.

"Relax, he's practically family. Along with these two." She said pointing at Kurt and Blaine. Wes instantly turned to goo. While everyone was talking at once, I cleared my throat loudly.

"Alright, what I wanted to talk to you all about was Langston. He can't see werewolves. So the reason he's here is because he thought I was dead." Everyone gasped at that.

"Long story, I'll explain it later. All that matters is that I'm alive and well, thanks to Owen." I said. I could see the smug look on Owen's face. I looked at the vampires and noticed that their eyes were slowly turning black. "Guys, if you promise to come back, you can go feed. It looks like you need to anyway." Kurt was the first one up.

"Oh thank you. I was getting a little light heading from the foul odor of a wet beast." He looked at Wes and Owen. "No offense."

"Non-taken. You don't smell too good either, princess." Wes replied. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine.

"We'll be back." Langston said and left with them. Owen got up and walked over to me.

"Please tell me there aren't any more of them?" he said. I frowned at that. What did he have against my friends?

"I don't know. Why?"

"It's just that, the sooner we find that leech, the faster they can all leave here." I felt my heart start to crack. He wanted them to leave? They were my friends.

"You know, they are great. If you don't like it, you can leave." I said as I walked around him and into the kitchen to make something warm to drink. I decided on hot chocolate. It soothed my burning throat.

"I'm sorry. I know how much they mean to you…" I turned around to face him.

"Really? Because I don't think you do. I need them. They're like family to me." I said as I took a sip of my beverage.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. God, I just keep hurting you don't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, you do. But I've hurt you too. We don't have to this you know." He walked over to me and put his hand on my face.

"Actually we do. There's something I've been meaning to do." He said as he leaned in close. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush against mine. But before anything else could happen, the phone rang.

"_Saved by the bell."_ I heard Riley growl. Owen picked up the phone and began talking.

"Yeah this is the Park household. Kim? Oh no, she's not here. There was an accident. And she's coordinating a funeral. Hello?" he said. The line obviously went dead. He seemed kind of upset at the phone call.

"Wow, who has you so upset?" I asked. He just backed away from me. I could sense that he was trying to regain some control.

"Please stay back." He warned me. I couldn't help but wonder who was on the other line. "Damn it, why can't they just stay out of it."

"Seriously, Owen, who was that?" I asked again. He just kept backing up. I got even closer. "Tell me who that was!" Next thing I knew the three vampires were back. I looked at Langston's face to see sadness.

"Zane, its Riley. We have some major issues here." He said. I looked at him and then back at Owen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Apparently, Adonis told Riley why I was here. He's thinks you're dead." He said. I started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening.

"What the hell Owen, why didn't you say I was here? I could've talked to him!" I shouted.

"That's because he wanted your mother not you!" he shouted back. I couldn't believe him. I was inches away from talking to Riley and he ruined it.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted on my way over to punch him, but Kurt held me back.

"Zane, listen to Langston." He said. I looked at Langston.

"Riley won't live without you." Langston said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that he's going to see the Guardians. He can't even bear the thought of living with knowing you're dead. So he's gonna try to get himself killed."

**A/N: Yeah! It's almost that time. Poor Riley and Zane. They just can't win for losing. I'm definitely shying away from New Moon in the next chapter. I thought it would be fun to mix things up a bit. Read and PLEASE REVIEW. It's not that hard. I would really like to know if I'm doing well. Only 3 chapters left. R&R XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	16. On a Mission

_**Chapter 16: On a Mission**_

I stood there looking at Langston is complete shock. I couldn't move at all. My Riley was going to kill himself. Over me? But he left, I thought… No, it doesn't matter right now. What's important now is that I go save him. He has to know the truth.

"Let's go." I said. All three of them nodded and went outside. I ran upstairs to collect some things. Zoey came up and helped me pack.

"Wow, I can't believe he thinks you're dead. I really hope you can get to him in time." She said as she handed me my passport. I took it and smiled as I put some stuff in my suitcase.

"I do too. Damn Adonis. I can't believe he would do such a thing." I said.

"I could; he never liked you from the start. I wouldn't put anything past him." She said. I went to the bathroom to collect some toiletries and put them in bag. Zoey and I went downstairs to see Owen blocking the door.

"I think you should stay here." He said. I really didn't have time for this.

"Owen, move. This is really important to me. I have to save him." I said. Owen stood his ground.

"Dude, come on. Riley's his world. Are you really gonna stand in the way of that? If he dies, so does Zane. Is that really what you want?" Zoey asked. Owen contemplated it for a moment. I sighed and pushed him out of my way and unlocked the door.

"You don't get it Owen; he thinks I'm dead because of you and his brother. I can't have him think that. Besides who's to say that he'll even come back with us anyway." I said as I got to Elena's car.

"What about your family?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and got in.

"We'll do just fine Owen." Zoey said as she stood by Wes. I smiled at her. Sometimes she could be a great sister. And this one was one of those times.

"Thanks Zo."

"Zoey, you are not helping. He could get killed." Owen said frantically.

"I'm pretty sure they'll protect him." She said. Owen grunted and came over to the car. He leaned and stopped Langston from starting the car.

"You can't just leave." He said.

"Owen, I'm of legal age." I said.

"And he has me. I'll come up with an excuse." Zoey said. Then it was settled.

"Please Zane. I'm begging here. Don't go. Do this for me. Please." He said. His eye showing sadness. I had to ignore that for now.

"I'm sorry." I said. He bowed his head and backed away from the window.

"Me too." He said as he walked away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Langston asked.

"It could be very dangerous, considering that you have knowledge of vampires." Blaine said. I thought for a moment. This could very well get me killed. But I have to show Riley that I was alive. I know he must feel guilty and I couldn't live with myself if he died because of me. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't be able to live at all.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. Langston started up the car and drove off. Don't worry Riley. I'm coming.

I sat on the plane in a state of, God knows what. It was a truly scary thing to know that the love of your life was gonna try to kill himself over you. Sure it was sort of romantic. Riley was always such a romantic. I sat there and thought about what he had said about the Guardians.

"_I'm talking about suicide."_

"_Well, it's impossible for our kind to kill ourselves."_

"_I hate to have to say this but, I actually considered it once."_

"_I thought that I wasn't gonna be able to save you. So I had to think of a backup plan."_

"_I, um, I was gonna go to France and try to get the Guardians angry; in hopes of them killing me."_

"_But there's one we have to follow that's really enforced."_

"_We can't tell anyone about ourselves or kill where people can see us. Basically like a large crowd of people. If we killed someone in a big crowd or are seen in the sunlight, we would be killed."_

The fact that he would even consider this was insane. If he had just come back or _never_ left, we'd be fine. But no he just had to leave. I'm gonna punch him senseless when I see him.

"I know Riley is making a huge mistake. But I feel that seeing you again will stop this foolishness. I can't believe he would be so reckless." Langston said.

"Oh relax, Lang, he was just being a romantic. I think it's beautiful; a little extreme, but still beautiful none the less." Kurt said. Count on a guy like Kurt to be a romantic. This plane ride was gonna take forever.

"Where are we gonna go once we get there?" I asked. I mean, what, we're just gonna get there save Riley and come home? Yeah, I don't think so.

"We're gonna be staying in our place. Blaine and I have an apartment there. So we'll be fine." Kurt said.

"Yep, when doing fashion design, you tend to have places all over the world. Kurt's my little fashionito." Blaine said as he gave Kurt a kiss. They seemed like such a happy couple.

"See anything yet Langston?" I asked. I watched Langston's eyes go hazy again.

"Yeah, he's undecided on what he should do. Hopefully he stays like that by the time we get there." he said. I really hoped he did. I couldn't even stomach him getting killed over me. It just wasn't right. "Relax, Zane. This is actually a lot better than running." But the plane was moving so slow. It's been about five hours since we left.

"I know it seems like it's gonna be a while, but the good news is that we're almost there; just an hour and a half to go." Blaine said. I couldn't contain my nervousness, so I settled for trying to read a book. It didn't go very well. I looked over to see Langston on the phone; obviously talking to Chloe. I didn't want to intrude, but I overheard some things anyway.

"I honestly don't know… It's just like I told Zane, his decisions are undecided… It's like he wants to go through the town killing people, killing one of the Guardians; which totally stupid by the way, showing his super speed to a crowd. Just anything that could get him to expose vampires; which will undoubtedly prompt a reaction from the Guardians." Oh my God, he wouldn't do that. After all he's the one that told me that doing something like that could get him killed. I guess right about now he doesn't care. I have to get to him.

"Absolutely not!" Langston whispered. Oh that's not fair, he's using his fast talking to make sure that I couldn't hear. But I tried anyway. "No, keep A.J. away… What? …Find them. You have to understand that if they are seen or 'heard' by Riley, what's gonna happen then?" He looked over at me.

"I believe that Zane is our best bet. With Riley not being able to read his mind, he'll be able to get close enough and save him. If that's what happens that is… I want you to do something for me. From what I'm seeing, there might not be a good outcome. I just want you to prepare the family for the worst." The worst? No, I won't hear of it. I _will_ save Riley. Or die trying.

"Do you really think I haven't thought of that too?" he chuckled. I could tell it was a bit forced. "We all have… Yes Kurt and Blaine are with us…. Of course they volunteered! I wouldn't let them put themselves in danger… Okay, I swear…. Chloe no, I don't want to be followed. I have enough to deal with as it is, I don't want you getting hurt either… Yeah, I understand. I promise I'll make it back to you… I love too, bye." He said as he hung up.

"If I could cry I would." Kurt said as he feigned sobbing. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I hate lying to her. But it was a necessity. I don't want her getting hurt." He said. Kurt and Blaine nodded their heads.

"Why couldn't they help us?" I asked. I couldn't think of a more rational explanation. I believed that they could help out tremendously. Langston just shook his head.

"I can only think of two reasons. One would be that if we were to try to stop Riley ourselves with A.J. getting to him, we could avoid any drama. Then we could stall him enough to let him know you're alive and well. But considering that he can read minds, it would be next to impossible to get to him. If he knows we're there, he'll just accomplish his task much faster. He'll rip a human apart in broad daylight and the Guardians will bust him for sure." I didn't really like the sound of that. In fact, it just made my heart ache even more than it did before.

"Plus there's the other option too." Blaine said. "If they were to witness Riley's death, they'll fight to the finish. And then it's a possibility that they'll come after all of us."

"If there were even the slightest chance of us winning that fight, it would be entirely different. Sadly we wouldn't win and I _won't _lose Chloe like that." Langston said. I understood very well. He was trying to protect her.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't he be able to read your mind though? Couldn't he see by that that I was perfectly fine?" I asked. I kept revisiting what he had said that night of my party.

"_You are the only one that can kill me." _And to know that I was the one he was doing this for killed me a little. Even after all the stuff he said before he left me, I still can't believe he would do this.

"You have to think of it like this, _if_ and it's a very big 'if' he were listening to us, he'd think it was a total lie. You can lie in your mind you know." Kurt said.

"Let's say that you did die, we'd have to be shouting in our heads 'he's still alive' as loud as we could. He knows that." Langston said.

"Look if we could do this without putting you in danger we would. We feel horrible by risking your life like this." Blaine said his golden eyes showed signs off a sad puppy.

"Don't worry about. I'm glad to help. What did you mean about lying to Chloe?"

"Oh, that, well I explained to her that I would do everything I could to escape and return to her." He closed his eyes and sank into the seat. "It's a 100% chance that that's gonna happen though."

"But hopefully it will. With us being there, maybe we could leave unscathed." Kurt said hopeful as we began to descend.

"What makes these Guardians so damn scary?" I asked. I had to know. It seemed like Langston, Kurt, and Blaine was terrified of them.

"Ooh, that would be a very ling story to tell." Blaine said.

"We've got time." I said.

"Okay, since we're all surprised how much you know already, we have to know how much Riley explained to you." Langston said.

"Just that they were this powerful old family. That you shouldn't make the existence of vampires known. That they would kill…you if you did." I said.

"With us being such a talented bunch and living all together under one roof, like Kurt and Blaine's coven in Ohio, it's not right for us to be together in peace. But they do believe that it makes it easier for us to fit in with humans better. As far as I know we're the biggest family, beside Kurt and Blaine's, and the Guardians." Langston said.

"Okay." I said.

"There are three of them that rule over France Marco, Spinner, and Jimmy. Don't ask why Spinner's name is 'Spinner'. He just likes to be called that."

"Yeah, I know about them, I've seen the picture."

"Well there are more of them. It took quite a while to conjure up that family. I would say that they are all about five thousand years old. I'm guessing their age is what allows them to live peacefully or it's their gifts." Great more gifts. Considering that they could kill Riley I'm terrified in finding out what types of gifts they have.

"Seriously? They have to be gifted too? Now I'm really scared." I said.

"Yeah they are scary. They even have a guard." Blaine said.

"A what?"

"A guard; as in meaning that they have plenty more than just their little family. " Blaine said.

"Wow, that's quite a bunch there." I said.

"Of course. Marco likes to have vampires that are gifted. I mean these vampires make us seem like we're an act in a circus. They can be physical or mental gifts." Langston said.

"No one is dumb enough to cause a riot or something. It just isn't like them. Unless they were just created." Kurt said.

"Creepy." I said.

"Sure is, they stay where they are unless they have to pursue something. Like doing an official duty." Blaine says.

"I'm lost."

"Riley didn't mention that?" Langston asked. I shook my head. "He really needs to explain these things. Look they have decided that _they_ are gonna be in charge of making sure no one does anything stupid."

"So there really are rules?" I whispered. They all nodded yes. "Oh god, why didn't somebody say something. If me getting changed was gonna put you all in danger I wouldn't have wanted it so badly."

"Yeah about that. I really wish Riley would get over that." Langston said. He was on my side? Awesome.

"Why?"

"Because, it's stupid. If he reacts this way if he _thinks_ you're dead. Imagine what will happen when you actually do die." Langston replied. I couldn't help but think of that too.

"I tried to tell him that."

"Well you know what; I'm actually considering doing it myself. That way he'll have no say." He said.

"Good. Um, how so the Guardians eat if they can't leave." I asked.

"They throw like tourist attractions that lead the humans to them." Kurt said reading a magazine. "It gives them something to do if they aren't protecting Paris." This information is so intriguing and a little scary. I wonder if being able to say Riley's name with such ease now was because I didn't have to worry about living without him anymore. If I could just see him again, maybe my death would be a happy one.

"Relax; we'll do everything we can. It isn't over 'til it's over." Kurt said.

"We won't have to wait for long." I said.

"Wow, someone's chipper." Langston said with severe sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes as we started to land. "Don't act like that Zane. Or we will put you on another flight back to Toronto."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. If we aren't able to save my brother, you're going back home. I can't have your death on our hands. It'll hurt too much. So don't give us any trouble."

"Okay, I promise." I said.

"Good. Now I'm gonna see if I can find out what's he's up to." He said as he closed his eyes. I decided that while he was doing that I was gonna talk to Kurt and Blaine.

"So you two, what's your story." I asked.

"Well, it was like love at first sight. I was a school boy in a glee club. And so was he. We were friends at first but fell in love later. It was like a movie romance." Kurt said. I could tell there was more, but I decided to let it slide, for now.

"Awesome. So are you two gifted?" I asked.

"Yes we are. I can produce illusions that seem so real that it'll scare the hell out of someone." Blaine said.

"And I can control the mind of an entire group. Like pretty much everyone on this plane." Kurt said proudly. Oh they could come in handy in the future. If there was one.

"Ugh!" Langston said as his eyes opened.

"What?" we all asked.

"He's trying to decide how to approach the Guardians." He said.

"Wow, he must really be out of it." Kurt said.

"I don't know. Oh wait! They said no! Ha-ha." Langston said as we got off the plane. I couldn't help but squeal at the sound of it. Riley might not die after all. "Well Zane, welcome to Paris."

**A/N: Okay so maybe it didn't stray that far from the movie and book. But the next chapter I will. It took a minute to write this one. It was really long so I split it up. Turns out there might be more chapters than I thought. Read and please, please, please, review. Non-members can too, so tell your friends. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	17. Saving Riley

_**Chapter 17: Saving Riley**_

"I'll be right back." Kurt said and left. We were on a huge airport. Paris really was beautiful. It was around twelve in the afternoon. The rest of us headed to some shaded areas.

"Thank God I remembered to bring some long-sleeved shirts, hoodies, and sunglasses for our disguises." Blaine said. I was wondering what they were gonna do about that. He looked down at his phone and smiled. "Kurt's outside. He has a surprise for us." We picked up our bags and headed outside. I looked around but couldn't see Kurt. All of a sudden a sporty car pulled up to us.

"Hey boys, like my new car?" Kurt asked flashing a smile. I looked at Blaine to see him staring lovingly at Kurt. We put our bags in the trunk and got in.

"Did you steal this car?" I asked.

"No! I borrowed it without asking. You see it was just sitting there with this for sale sign on it. And we're in Paris, so I decided that I wanted a new car." Kurt said as we pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"This is pretty nice. What type of car is this?" Langston asked.

"It's a 2013 Bentley Continental GTC V8." Kurt said. As I listened to them talk about cars, I decided to think about what would happen when I got back. I know I left Owen disappointed. I hope he would forgive me. I know Zoey is going to come up with a great excuse for why I left. At least, I hoped so. I didn't realize that I had nodded off until Langston woke me up.

"Hey, wake up." He said. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Those seven hours on planes were tiring.

"What is it?"

"Well, it appears that they feel sorry for him. So they decided to ask him to join them." Langston said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Kurt said. I was confused.

"Why?"

"It's like Langston said, they love gifted vampires. Anyone with extraordinary gifts could be useful to them. Like Langston's visions, Riley's mind-reading, Blaine's illusions, and my mind- control. We all prove very useful to them." Wow, so much information to take in. But there was still one thing on my mind.

"Langston?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay this has been bugging me since we were on the plane. Why is it that you can see this with such amazing clarity, but when things are distant, you seem to have trouble?"

"Oh. Well I knew this was gonna be asked eventually. You see when things are instantaneous and nearby, I can see it fine. Plus I was really concentrating. The things that are distant, well, they seem to take on a future of their own. That's why it's just previews. Besides I can see vampires a lot better than humans. Riley especially because we're so close."

"You can see me."

"Yeah, but not as visibly." He said. I decided to rest my eyes for a few more minutes. But it turned into about two hours, because when I woke up we were at the apartment. I yawned for what seemed like the millionth time and got out. It was a beautiful apartment. It sort of reminded me of Versailles.

"Alright boys this is it. Our Paris home, I did the interior decorating of course." Kurt said as he tightened his scarf around his neck and grabbed some bags. We went inside and I stared in awe. It was huge. It had a mix of everything black and white. It had beautiful details and rough furniture. It had large open spaces, mainly because the building as Kurt had said was built in the 18th century. They had gold plated life-size mirrors in the living room. It felt just like the old times. God I loved history.

"This place is beautiful." I said. They placed the bags in the living room and sat down. We had a lot of planning to do.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I've been checking up on Riley and so far he's trying to figure something out. He told the Guardians that he wasn't interested in joining them. Now he has to get creative. But the good news is that he doesn't have a specific plan. So this buys us some time." Langston said. Good. The faster we save him the better.

"I just don't understand why he just couldn't come back. I mean he knew Jay was out there." I said.

"I suppose he thought that he was protecting you. He should have known that the only way to protect you is to be with you at all times…" but he was cut off. I saw him stare into space for about 10 seconds before he came to.

"What now?" Blaine asked.

"Damn it! He's come up with a plan." He said and lay back against the couch. "He's decided that some type of event that they're having is when he's gonna make his move."

"An event?" Kurt asked.

"What move is he making?" I asked.

"It seems that he's gonna attack someone on a stage. That way they can see firsthand that vampires exist. He knows that by doing this the Guardians will be forced to kill him."

"Oh my God. When?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's at night. At some kind of event." Langston said and sighed. I watched as Kurt went to the window and looked out.

"Uh, guys? I think I know what event we're talking about here." Blaine said as he showed us his tablet.

"Oh no, it's the Annual Parisian Masquerade. It's the biggest event in the city. Riley is really pushing his luck. If he disrupts this event the whole city will run amok." Kurt said.

"I don't understand, what is this event?" I asked.

"It's basically stating that Paris is rid of vampires. It's a celebration of sorts. It's big. I knew something was up. I saw him wearing a mask and a cloak. Damn him!" Langston said.

"Okay so we know its tonight. How do we stop him?" I couldn't let him do this. He _had _to know the truth.

"Ooh I know, we dress up and infiltrate the party. That way Zane can find him and stop him. See? Easy." Kurt said.

"No it's not. You see it was like I was telling Zane earlier, if Riley hears any of us, he's be forced to retaliate even faster. But with Zane there instead, we might have a chance." Langston said. So what I was hearing was we're going to this event?

"Alright, I'll get started on making the costumes. Zane, you get some sleep. You're gonna have a big night tonight." Kurt said. I went to one of the spare rooms and laid down. I really hoped this plan turns out right.

I woke up a few hours later. I looked outside to see that it was dark. Okay so that means it's almost time. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water felt awesome against my skin. When I came out I was dressed in some sweats. I saw Kurt's look of disdain.

"Ugh! I hate sweats. I think they are the most vile articles of clothing." He said. Langston just rolled his eyes. I sat down next to him.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Not really. I mean the vision is still the same. The only thing missing now is the time. He keeps debating on the time."

"Well he sure has a lot of options. The party goes on until midnight. And then that's when the real fun begins." Blaine said sarcastically. I saw Langston's eyes go hazy again. I knew he was having a vision. Hopefully Riley's considering dropping the whole thing. But sadly that wasn't the case.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the Guardians will be drawing a crowd to go with them. They'll probably take them to some secluded location and kill them. That's usually what these kinds of events are for." Kurt said.

"Oh great, he's chosen a time; midnight." Langston said as he rubbed his temples. "My brother is going to be the death of me." Why is it that midnight seems to be the most popular choice in these types of situations?

"Okay so we have about half an hour. We have to get to the Champ de Mars." Blaine said as he put on his cloak. I grabbed my outfit and went to change.

"Why there?" I yelled.

"Because that's where the party is. It's this large green space located in the 7th arrondissement." Blaine said. I think I read about that somewhere in my history class.

"Okay?"

"It's a pretty big place that usually draws a huge crowd. That's what Riley's going for." Langston said. I looked in the mirror one last time. Kurt smiled. It was now or never.

"Alright, let's go."

All in all it was a pretty nice event. Everyone was dressed up. The women wore beautiful dresses, while the men wore tuxedos with cloaks. It was definitely something out of _The Phantom of the Opera._ There were balloons everywhere. I saw a lot of posters too. They even had floats. It was very festive.

"Okay where is he?" I asked. Langston was beside me. He was wearing a blue tux with a black cape and a blue eye mask. Kurt and Blaine were wearing matching gold tuxes with black capes as well as gold eye masks. I wore a white tux with a white cape and a white eye mask.

"He's still hiding. We can't get too close or he's gonna rush into it." Langston said as he stood by me. I hoped we'd find him soon. I could help but grip my chest. I felt my heart start to beat over 100 beats per second.

"Great. There are so many people here." I said as we wove in between the people. There had to be at least over a thousand.

"Yeah. Tons of people from all over Europe and other countries come to see these types of events. It's a social circus." Kurt said as he grabbed a cup. "We have to blend in." I grabbed one too.

"Guys I just saw him." We all looked towards Langston. "He's over there." We all looked towards where he was pointing. And sure enough Riley was on his way to the stage. "It seems that he hid in the bushes. Zane you have to go now!"

"What about you?" I said as I started to walk away.

"He'll hear us! We have to get out of his range. Run!" He said and they left. I took off towards the stage. I had to dodge a lot of people, but it was for the one I loved. I decided to ditch the cape and mask and just ran. I knew I had only minutes to spare. As I got closer, I could see him with perfect clarity. He had his black face mask on and wore a full black tux and cloak. My heart started to pound. I picked up more speed.

I noticed that a little boy was with his father laughing at something the guy was saying on stage. He was on a big screen so everyone could see him. I ignored everything that was happening and kept running. I had to get to Riley in time before the little boy could see him. But I also noticed something. The little boy was trying to get his father to see Riley! I shouted even though nothing could really come out.

"Riley, stop!" I yelled. It was obvious that he couldn't see me. But I trudged forward anyway. "Look this way!" I heard the man say something about it being midnight as I collided with Riley's body. I pulled back and grabbed his face.

"Hey! It's me look!" I said. He opened his eyes to stare at me.

"Wow! I killed that guy already? And now I'm dead? Damn they work fast. It doesn't even look like anything happened." He said. Oh God how I missed that voice. I pushed him out of sight and into some bushes.

"No, no, it's me for real." I said as I rubbed his face. He looked at me in shock and hugged me. It felt like my wounds were disappearing. I never felt happier.

"You're actually alive?" he asked as he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Yeah, if you would have just come to see me…but that doesn't matter. Look in my heart I know that you did what you did to protect me and I love you for that. And when I found out that you were willing to go through with this, I had to stop you. I figured if you could just see me again. I couldn't let you do this, especially over me. You didn't have to have any guilt over anything. And now that you know I'm alive, I'm willing to walk away." I said as I felt some tears forming. He tilted my face up so that I was looking at him.

"I need you to understand something. I didn't have any guilt at all. The fact of the matter is I just couldn't bear to know that you were dead. Living without you was tough, but I knew you were alive so that gave me some relief. But finding out that you were no longer on this earth, I couldn't bear it."

"I don't understand. All the stuff that you said in the woods…"

"Were complete and utter lies. And you were able to accept that so straightforwardly." He said. Was he mad? Of course I accepted it! Actually I didn't. But he doesn't need to know that.

"There's a reason for that. I'm human! I could die any day of the week. And you didn't need to be subjected to that. I'm pretty much nothing compared to a vampire." I said. He put his hand over my mouth.

"I never wanna hear you say that about yourself ever again. You are the most important thing in the world to me now. You're what makes me happy Zane. You're everything I could have ever wanted and more." I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. The feelings rushing through me were monumental. I have him back. And I was never gonna let him go, ever. But I heard someone clear their throats behind us. They were also in cloaks.

"We don't mean to break up this little moment, but Marco requests to see you again." I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine.

"Considering that there was no harm done, I don't need to see him or need your services anymore." Riley said.

"But it would benefit you. So do it." The tall, burly guy said.

"Okay, but uh, Zane I need you to go back out there and have some fun. I'll be back soon." Riley said.

"Actually he can't do that. We have instructions to bring him with us." The shorter on said. Riley instantly stood in front of me.

"Hell no." Just then Langston, Kurt and Blaine showed up. I never thought I would be so happy to see them.

"Hey now, we're supposed to be at amazing event. Let's not ruin it, 'kay?" Kurt said. The two guys just smirked. I noticed a third guy come out of nowhere. He took off his hood and looked at us. He was tall, had short dirty blood hair and resembled a weasel.

"I don't know that's going on but we need to go, now." He said.

"Oh, h-hello Dylan." Blaine uttered. Dylan rolled his eyes and led the way to a van. Riley smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I looked back at the others and saw that their smirks were gone and fear was there instead. We all approached the van and got in. I held on to Riley as tight as I could.

We arrived at some building and went inside. It was huge. I believe if my memory serves me right, it was the Chapelle du Chateau de Vincennes. It was beautiful. But I couldn't admire the beauty because we were all jammed inside an elevator. I looked at Riley and he gripped my hand tighter. I noticed that all of our companions had red eyes.

"Are you frightened?" he asked. I've been through a lot of stuff the past few months. So no, I wasn't really all that scared. But I did feel nervous.

"No, I've seen worst. You?" I asked.

"No." he said simply. I could hear Dylan grunting. It was as if he didn't believe him. We walked past a desk with a very handsome receptionist.

"J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour." He said. I watched as Kurt held on to Blaine as Riley held on to me, defensively.

"Don't worry I only have eyes for you." I heard Blaine say.

"I know. If Sebastian was here he'd be all over him." Kurt said.

"He's a human right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"I'm confused. Does he not know?"

"Yeah he knows."

"Huh, but why? Oh my God, he wants be too?"

"Yes and maybe he will be." I heard the tall guy said.

"Or maybe we'll just make him a part if the menu." Dylan smirked. We all came to a door and stopped.

"What now?" I asked.

"You are about to meet the leaders." Kurt said as the doors were opened.

**A/N: And I leave you with another Cliffhanger. It took me a minute to come up with this chapter. Had some other things brewing. More to come soon. Read and Review. Non-members can review too. The receptionist said "I Hope you enjoy your stay." Btw. XOXO ShadowBeauty. Oh and my Glee story Dirty Little Secrets will be updated soon.**


	18. Meeting the Guardians

_**Chapter 18: Meeting the Guardians**_

I held on to Riley's hand as tight as I could as we entered the lair of the Guardians. Once again, another huge room. It was very posh and was lit up very nicely. If it were sunny out you could look up and see it through the skylight. I saw a few other members of the Guardians surrounding the room. I noticed a blonde girl come walking towards us. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was this Dylan guy's twin. She had bright red eyes like him, but had more of a pudgy, round face.

"Ooh looks like you went a little over the top, huh bro?" she asked as she eyed me. I just looked at the ground.

"Whatever do you mean sister?" Dylan asked as he hugged her.

"I mean I could've sworn that only one vampire was supposed to come back. Not four. But hey, the more the merrier." She said and sniffed the air. "Oh my, what is that delightful smell?" I tried my best to hide behind Riley but Dylan pointed me out.

"It's him. Paige, doesn't he smell heavenly?" he asked. Paige came over to me, but Riley stood in front of me blocking her way.

"Back off Paige." Riley said sternly. Paige backed away, but then she smirked. I looked at Riley to see that he had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What's wrong Riley? Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"That's enough Paige." I heard a voice say. A man that looked about 26 came walking over to us. I looked up at Riley to see that his face had returned to normal. "Bruce, Johnny, thank you for bringing them to me. My, my, you're actually alive. I was saddened to hear that the one that held Riley's heart had passed away. But you're here now and that's all that matters." He said as he grabbed Riley's hand. I was a little hesitant about it at first, but decided to stay out of it.

I have to admit Marco was rather intimidating. He seemed all nice and sweet, but I had a strong feeling that he wasn't as sweet as he came off. His skin was pale, like every other vampire, but it was almost the same color as mine. He had short, black, hair and a bit of a baby face as well. He looked more Italian than French.

"As I've told you before, this is Marco. His gift is that with one touch, all of my thoughts are seen by him. Paige can block your senses. Spinner can sense the strength and nature of relationships. It's quite amazing actually." Riley said.

"Yes, it is. Wow, Zane you have such an aroma about that it's making me quite hungry." Marco smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't fed off of this boy yet."

"It's not like I didn't think about it." Riley said.

"Son sang chante pour toi, oui?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. That's another reason why I love him so much." Riley said as he used his free hand to hold mines. "But now that you've seen that I am no longer going to cause any trouble, we'd like to be let go." Marco looked at me and smiled.

"You know what intrigues me the most? Is that you can't read Zane's mind. How is that possible?" Marco asked.

"We've never really been able to figure that out." Langston said. I saw Marco's smile get even wider.

"Really? Hmm, that is rather, titillating." Then he gestured towards me. I felt that shiver go through my body again. "I would like to see for myself, if he is insusceptible to my power too. If you'd please." He held out his hand. I suddenly felt like a fish in a bowl. Everyone in the room was looking at me like was some sort of science experiment. I looked back at Langston, Kurt, and Blaine hoping for some sort of sign.

"You can do it." Blaine said. I looked at Riley once more. I could see that he was hesitant, but he knew it had to be done. And that was all the sign I needed. I carefully walked towards Marco who pulled me closer to him than I expected. He looked at my hand and then at me.

"I can't believe it. Nothing, I see absolutely nothing." He said as he let my hand go. I quickly retreated into Riley's awaiting arms.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said. I saw Marco turn around. It would appear that he wasn't finished yet.

"Well, I've come upon a new idea. Dylan, I would like you to test my theory. If Zane isn't affected by me, maybe he will be by you." Dylan looked at me and smirked.

"No! I refuse to let you do this." Riley said as he tried to walk towards the teen. Langston grabbed him and held him back. Kurt and Blaine braced themselves for a fight. I've never seen Riley so riled up. Actually I have and that was during the time when Alex tried to kill me. I looked to see the big guy, Bruce, taking a step forward. Kurt gave him a hiss, but Bruce just smiled.

"Bruce, don't even think about it." The one I believed to be called Spinner said. A blonde woman sat by his side. I looked towards Bruce to see that the hope that had shined in his eyes had died out and was replaced by a pouting expression. The next thing then I knew Riley was making a mad dash for Dylan.

"Riley!" Langston shouted. Shockingly no one else moved. Everything was completely silent. I looked at Riley to see that he was thrashing on the ground. But I didn't understand. There hadn't been any physical contact. All I could do was stare at the one I loved on the ground in misery.

But then, I understood. I remembered Langston saying that Marco likes _gifted _vampires. It all made sense now. Dylan must have had the gift to cause some type of pain. I couldn't let this go on for one more second.

"Please!" I shouted with obvious horror in my voice. Langston went over to hold Riley's hand, while Kurt and Blaine stood guard. I started to walk towards Dylan but Paige stopped me. "Don't do this! You're hurting him!" Marco walked over to Dylan who was smirking in satisfaction at Riley.

"Okay, that's enough." He said. Dylan stopped and looked at Marco.

"Yes sir." He said his smugness still remaining. I looked down to see Riley was done thrashing about. He was actually still.

"He'll live." Langston said as he helped him to a sitting position. I felt physically sick looking at him. He looked so weak and mal-nourished.

"You may continue." I looked up as Marco was gestured towards me again. Dylan smiled and looked at me. I looked around the room to see that everyone was expecting some sort of reaction. I looked at Riley to see his and Langston's faces, and theirs was a look of surprise. I saw Dylan's smile turn into a frown as a look of determination crossed his face. After a few more minutes Marco clapped his hands together.

"How strange, it's as if he's immune to everyone." Marco said. I smiled triumphantly at Riley. I could see the corners of his mouth rising too. He was by side within seconds.

"I-I don't believe this!" Dylan shouted and was prepared to pounce when Marco put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, he's special. I can't believe that you didn't make a sound Riley. When Dylan did that to be I was screaming like a Banshee. Nothing I'd ever want to relive again." I wonder what that was all about. "Now the question is…what happens now?"

"Oh please, you know exactly what happens now." The one I believed call Jimmy, said with callous in his voice. He too was about my complexion with pale skin and bright red eyes. His hair was short also and he looked sort like a bear.

"Yeah Marco, he's sort of a liability." Spinner said as the blonde woman stroked his face. I hide behind Riley. I knew something bad was about to happen.

"Wait, Riley, I'm hoping that you've given more thought to his becoming an immortal." Marco said. Riley looked at me and then answered.

"Yes, I have and there's no way I'm doing that to him." He said strictly.

"Okay, then maybe you all would like to join us then?" I felt Riley tense. Was this Marco guy serious? Sure all the vampires were gifted, but asking me to join would be like inviting a fly into a spider's web.

"I'm afraid not." Kurt said.

"Same here." Blaine replied.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Langston quipped.

"No." Riley said. "For the both of us." I really could answer on my on, but that was pretty much what I was going to say.

"We wouldn't need _him_ anyway." Jimmy said. Wow, talk about a severe attitude.

"Oh come on, friend, he has clearly got some major potential here. Just imagine if he were one of us. A gift like his could prove just as good of use as Dylan and Paige's gifts. It would fabulous." Marco said as he clapped his hands together like a giddy school-girl. I noticed that Jimmy and Dylan's faces weren't so accepting.

I felt Riley start to shiver. I could tell his temper was about to burst through the roof. And I couldn't let him get us all in trouble. So I did what I thought he would appreciate.

"I believe it would be best if I didn't join. But I appreciate the offer." I said with a polite smile. I really hoped that got us somewhere.

"Well, it was a good try." Marco sighed and turned around.

"Oh, I get it. So it's pretty much, if you don't do as we wish, you might as well stick an apple in your mouth and stay for dinner, right?" Riley hissed. I've seen him mad before, but now that Dylan could put him in more pain I couldn't risk it. I held his hand up to my mouth and kissed it. It seemed to calm him down just for a few minutes.

"Enough of this! He's a liability and I won't have what we worked so hard for destroyed by a mere human! The law doesn't exclude them!" Jimmy roared. I heard about four other hisses in the room.

"But if I'm correct, there are humans that know all about you as well." Riley said. Jimmy just sat back in his chair.

"Yes, but the way we see it, if they do something that could expose us, we could kill them. There are no emotional ties to them. But if this one were to how you say, screw up; you wouldn't lay a hand on him, would you?" Jimmy shot back. I wanted to say something, anything really, but I was silent. Besides, Jimmy's blood-red eyes staring icily at me didn't help my confidence.

"I really don't want to do this." Marco said sadly. Jimmy was at his side in seconds.

"Then I will, oh Bruce, your services are needed." Jimmy said with a pleasurable tone.

It all happened so fast. One minute Riley was beside me, the next I was being flipped over to face Marco and Jimmy. When I turned around Riley had pounced on Bruce. Johnny had Langston by the throat and Kurt and Blaine were on the ground writhing in pain.

Riley was thrown through the air and Bruce pinned him to the ground. I saw the ground crack beneath them. Then Bruce started to walk towards me. I couldn't believe this was how I was going to die. But then Riley tackled him. I believe that Riley wasn't at his full strength because he was thirsty or maybe Bruce was stronger.

I watched as Riley crashed into one of the pillars in the room. I felt my heart break for him. I didn't want him to die either. I loved him way too much. But I couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Bruce took one of the pillars and hit Riley sending him across the room once more.

They moved so fast to where I could hardly see anything. But then Riley was slammed onto the steps next to where the Guardians sat at. I noticed that Marco had this deranged look in his eye. I knew what he was about to do when he walked towards Riley who was now on his knees waiting to have his head ripped off. I couldn't be silent anymore, especially when he could be killed right in front of me.

"No! Please, no, No!" I yelled. Marco looked at me and I heard Riley release an unnecessary breath. "Me! Kill me instead!" Marco seemed surprised at my outburst and slowly walked towards me. Bruce picked Riley up and turned him towards us.

"I'm shocked. You would rather die for him? Someone who could've killed you when he first met you? Someone who has no soul and is considered a monster? Someone like us?" he asked. I hated how he pretty much dissed my boyfriend.

"Stay away from him!" Riley shouted but it was cut off due to the grip placed on his neck by Bruce.

"Well, not to be rude, but you don't understand him like I do. His soul is gentle and kind." I said. He just looked at me with sad eyes.

"So you think." He sighed. "I feel bad. You really could've avoided this if you would've just agreed to change him, you know." Marco said as he advanced towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for death. But once again, it never came.

"Marco, I've seen something!" I heard Langston shout. I opened my eyes to see Marco looking at him. "A decision had been made. I'm gonna be the one to change him. I've just seen it." Wait, really? Could this be the moment that I've waited for?

"Come here, young one." Marco said. Johnny let him go and he walked over to Marco, giving him his hand. It was obvious to me that he saw something because Marco's face lit up with joy.

"See, it's already been decided. He will be changed." Langston said.

"Oh brothers! It's magnificent. I saw Riley's love and he was stunning." Marco said. Spinner looked bored, while Jimmy looked pissed.

"Fine! If he must become one of us, it must be right now." He said coldly.

"It can't be now. You see, his mother is a judge. She has ties with the police department. If he goes missing she'll send just about anyone to look for him." Langston said.

"Oh well, something can be arranged for her." Jimmy said.

"I've seen it Jimmy, everything will be fine. Dylan, Paige, let them go." Marco said. Kurt and Blaine were let go of their invisible torture. Riley was also let go and he came rushing over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked checking me over.

"I'm fine." I said as I put my hand on the back of his neck and hugged him.

"You can leave now." Spinner said playing with the blonde woman. She giggled and kissed him. We all started walking towards the door with Johnny.

"Wait you're actually letting them go!" Jimmy said. We all stopped and waited for Marco's answer.

"Yes. As long as the stay true to their word everything will be fine. Oh and Zane?" I looked back at him. "I saw that your sister knows about us as well. The same goes for her. I want to see two newborn vampires if I shall ever make an appearance in your area." My blood ran cold.

"Another human knows about us? Kill them, kill them ALL!" Jimmy yelled.

"No! It is my decision and mine alone. Zane and his sister will be vampires. Am I clear?" Marco asked. I couldn't answer that so Langston did it for us.

"Yes. Do you need to see me again?" he asked. Marco waved his hand.

"No, it's almost time for Hazel to bring back breakfast." He said. Spinner stood up and held onto the blonde woman's hand.

"Come on Emma, it's almost time." He said as he walked to the center of the room.

"Stay true to your word. We don't offer do overs." Jimmy said.

"See you soon, my friends. And tell your family I said hello." Marco said. We all turned around and left. I hope I never have to see any of them again. At least not while I'm human.

We walked through the corridors back to the elevators. I saw a dark-skinned woman with bright red eyes come walking towards us with a crowd of at least twenty people. It ranged from kids to senior citizens. As they walked by us to the room we just left, I could only turn my head. Once we were in the elevator that's when I put my hands over my ears.

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go before the third installment. I hope I did this chapter right. It took a bit of thought but I eventually go it down. Read and Review. Non-members can review too. XOXO ShadowBeauty.**


	19. Compromise

_**Chapter 19: Compromise **_

Once we were back at the apartment it was at about 6 a.m. I yawned as I sat on the couch. After todays' events, I was sure I'd need a week's worth of sleep. Riley came over to me and we cuddled on the couch. I was so happy to have him back.

"So I booked us some tickets for about 8 a.m." Kurt said while sitting on Blaine's lap. It just felt so good to able to sit with Riley again. I was actually afraid that this would turn out to be a dream.

"Hey, you look tired. You can go to sleep." He said. I just shook my head.

"I don't wanna." I said as my eyes tried to stay open. Within seconds I was picked up and in a bed before I could even blink. I gripped the pillow with all my might. I opened my eyes to see Riley kneeling by the bed.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. We'll sort everything out. I promise." He said and kissed my forehead.

The next few days were exhausting. I had to sit on that damn plane for those seven hours again. I had to explain to my mother what happened. And might I add it didn't go well. I couldn't just tell her, "Oh mom, I had to go save my vampire boyfriend from getting himself killed, while also almost getting myself killed too. Oh and did I mention that Zoey and I have to become vampires too?" Yeah that would go swimmingly with her. Zoey's lie about how I needed to get away for a while didn't help that much, but it got mom off of our backs.

Keeping everything inside wasn't the best either. I became a little slower those days. I hardly had any sleep. Thank god we didn't have school those days. I couldn't tell Zoey about her fate. Not yet. But I was going too eventually. I did tell her of what happened though. She was shocked, thrilled, scared, and then happy that my boyfriend came back. She apologized to him for what she had said.

"Hey, it's all in the past. You weren't wrong though. But now I know how much danger I put Zane in, and I'll never let that happen again." He said. Mom wasn't too happy though. I can't even begin to describe how pissed she was. But let's just say that I was on severe house arrest.

As I had another nightmare after only being home for about 3 days, I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked up to see Riley smiling at me. I grabbed his hand and held it close.

"Hey, I'll still be here you know? I haven't left yet and I don't plan on it." He said. I sat up against my headboard. I looked at him sadly.

"It's just that, you were gone. I-I understand now… but…" he cut me off.

"Look, I left because I thought it would benefit you. After the disastrous birthday party, I couldn't let that happen again. So I figured leaving would be best. Then maybe you could have a normal life. Without being thrown into the world of the supernatural. But apparently I was wrong." He said as he held my hand.

"But to me, all of those things you said were true. I mean, you could've killed me, multiple times," He cringed at that, "but you didn't. And it didn't seem like leaving was that hurtful to you." He came over to my side of the bed and kneeled down.

"Oh how you couldn't be more wrong. That had to be one of the most difficult decisions that I have ever made. And I swear I will _never_ leave you again. I sincerely apologize." He said as he rubbed my face. "Oh boy your mother's coming." And then he was gone.

My door opened and I saw my mother wearing her robe and had her hair pinned up. She couldn't have looked more beautiful. I felt bad that I left without warning. But luckily Zoey covered for me.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." She said as she looked around my room. I smiled at her and snuggled back down under the covers.

"Uh, nope. I was probably talking in my sleep again. That's why I'm up." I said as I feigned a yawn.

"I know we talked before, but I have a few more things to say." She said. I decided that maybe I should sit up for this.

"Okay."

"First, I'm a mother. We worry. And when we worry we tend to get gray hairs. And that is not sexy by the way for someone as young as me to be subjected to gray hairs." I honestly didn't know where this was going.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"Okay I'm rambling. But basically what I wanted to say was you leaving for those days hurt me. I thought you had ran away. Please for the sake of all that is good and pure, never do that again." She said.

"Alright." I said. I knew she was taking this hard. I know I would've been too. I hate upsetting her.

"Well then, I said what I had to say, oh, and you're still under house arrest until I say otherwise." She said as she closed the door. Riley was back in just a few seconds.

"Wow, she is very unhappy with us both." He chuckled and kneeled before me again. "I thought her whole rant about me a few days ago was priceless. If she only knew that I snuck through your window and I didn't have to use the door."

"Yeah, she's just being protective." I said.

"She's gonna be pissed for quite some time. I know I'm gonna have to earn her forgiveness all over again." He said. I nodded my head. "But what I'm really concerned about is you." I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed both of my hands and looked me in the eye.

"I know I messed up. And I'll spend all of my time making it up to you. I just need you to forgive me. I couldn't go another day thinking that you were mad at me. It drives me insane that I can't read your mind. So please, tell me you forgive me?" he said his freshly fed, golden eyes looking at me.

"I never had anything to forgive. I love you and I always will." I said as I kissed him. It was short and sweet, but filled with passion. The things this boy did to me. "And just think, once I'm a vampire, you're stuck with me." I said. He pulled back and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I spoke with Langston and we're just gonna continue keeping the Guardians in the dark." He said. I had to do a double-take because I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I don't understand. We told them that I was gonna become a vampire. Zoey included." I said.

"But there are ways to make sure that they never find out that you won't be." He said standing up.

"No, no. I won't have this. I'm getting Zoey and we're going to your house." I said as I put on some better suited clothes.

We all gathered around the living room. The whole Stavros coven along with Kurt and Blaine were there. Good, so now I can get this over with.

"Well this is awkward. But I suppose it had to be done. I know you all know why I'm here. The Guardians made it clear that I was to be changed. Now I know that it's a lot to bear. But I know I can do this. And I feel it would be fair to just come to some sort of compromise." I said.

"You don't have a clue what you're getting into." Riley muttered next to me.

"Hush you!" I said and I heard Kurt and Langston chuckle. "Now Langston what do you think?" I asked. He dashed over to me in seconds and hugged me.

"I say yes. Of course. Besides you're already my brother anyway." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"And I am on board as well. I would greatly appreciate not having to thinking about killing you." Chloe said. That was, uh, flattering?

"Blaine and I definitely agree. We've known you for a couple of weeks and already consider you family." Kurt said.

"Well, I don't." We all looked towards Adonis who was holding Arabella in his arms. "Look I know I caused all of this and trust me when I say I'm glad you all made it out of there alive. And I'm eternally grateful for what you did for our family. But being a vampire isn't all that it's cracked up to be. If I could go back, you bet your butt I would. But I can't, so my answer is no." he said. I didn't really let it get to me because Arabella smiled.

"That's _his_ decision. I believe that you'd make a kick-ass vampire. It would be fun taking out the Guardians with you by our side." She said as she hugged me too.

"And I don't really know if my opinion matters, but I also want Zane to be changed. I know that you all will protect him. And with him becoming a vampire the Guardians will leave you all alone." Zoey said. I gave her a hug too.

"I'm in the same boat. I want you to be changed too. You're already considered to be my son. So Yes." Lysander said. It was now down to Elena, she walked over to me slowly.

"No, please mom, don't do this. You're killing me. We all know what could happen." Riley said.

"Yes, we do. The Guardians could find out we lied and kill us all. And you already can't bear to lose him as it is. So yes Zane will be changed. I refuse to lose any member of my family." She said.

"Great now that that's over, what do we do about Zoey?" I asked. Zoey seemed shocked by this.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. I turned to her and sighed.

"While we were in Paris, the Guardians caught that _you _knew about vampires too. And they demanded that the _both_ of us be changed." I said. I watched her eyes mist over.

"What? They decided my fate for me? Oh my god." She said as she sat down. "Wesley's not going to like this."

"We don't have to change you right away." Langston said. Zoey looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it could be a few months from now. And besides, we could always say that since you're dating a werewolf that was necessary for you to know about vampires." He said. Zoey let out a breath of relief.

"Good. But wait, wouldn't they know that I knew about vampires before I knew about werewolves?"

"We'll come up with something." Langston said.

"Okay. Now I'm still pretty tired so if we could wrap this all up." She said yawning. We all laughed at her and left the living room.

So after the confirmation of us being turned into vampires, I felt amazing. I mean now I can start prepping. I hate that Riley hates it so much. And I actually wanted _him_ to change me. I felt that it would be sort of a bonding experience for us.

"Riley, I was thinking that maybe you could do it. You know after Graduation and all. Besides, while I'm supposedly gone away in college, I could get changed and everything. That way my mom won't have to worry." I said.

"Oh really, and what about Zoey?" he asked. I stared at my sister sleeping in the back.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I said. Then the car stopped. I looked at Riley to see him scowling. I turned my head to see Owen standing in the middle of the street in a black tank-top, shorts, and some converse.

"Great he wants to see us." Riley said.

The three of us went into the woods to talk. Why the woods you ask? Well because mom can't see Riley or know that Zoey and I left the house.

"It's nice to know that you're still alive and well." Owen said.

"No Owen, I'm not purposely keeping Zane away from seeing you." Riley said.

"I really don't like that little _talent _of yours." Owen spat.

"But it's true though. Mom has me on house arrest for the time being." I said. I saw his angered expression soften a little.

"Okay let me just get this out there. Thank you." Riley said.

"For what?"

"Well, Zane's still in one piece after all."

"Ooh, like I was gonna let him be killed by a rat-sucker. No thanks to you by the way." Owen said.

"Yeah I know. But I do owe you one." Riley and turned to me. "Oh and don't even think about it. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, unless _he _says otherwise."

"You owe me nothing. I don't want a damn thing from you other than for you to leave but that's obviously not happening again. So I've come up with a better solution." Owen said as he came closer to us.

"I can't wait to hear it." Riley muttered.

"Well you see that little deal that was made between us all those years ago still stands."

"I know that. It's not like I can forget." Riley said. Whoa, wait a minute. I really hate these little secrets. They never get anyone anywhere.

"What deal?" I asked looking at the both of them.

"It's simple; it states that if a vampire were to ever bite a human, we get the right to kill them." Owen said. Oh no, this could ruin everything.

"No, no, no. If that human were to choose to become a vampire, then it shouldn't concern you." I said.

"I won't let you do this. See? They've poisoned your mind! We both know what would happen. I won't be able to stop it."

"Zane let's go." Riley said as he tried to pull me away. I stopped him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Is he truly going to hurt me?" I asked. Riley knew what I wanted him to do. When he nodded his head I walked over to Owen.

"Okay look, I think I know what this is about." I said. Owen took a deep breath. "And I want you to know that I love you. So I would really appreciate you not putting me in this type of war between you two. Because I've already chosen a side. And it's him. And it'll will never change." I said. I could feel the range of emotions coming at me as I watched Owen's face fall.

"But Zane…" he said but Riley cut him off.

"Well it was nice talking to you Owen." He said as he pulled me away. Owen yanked me back.

"I don't think anyone was talking to you." Owen said. And that's where it began. Riley pushed Owen into a tree and then Owen phased into that beautiful chocolate brown wolf with the white around the face and ice blue eyes.

"Okay Zane I need you to go back to the car." Riley said as he tossed me the keys. I caught them and stuffed them in my pocket. I wasn't gonna let this happen. So I jumped in between the wolf and the vampire.

"Stop! You two aren't going to do anything. Not while I'm here. I can't have you trying to kill each other. It would kill me in the process." I said as I looked back and forth between them. Riley slowly put his fist down, while Owen looked at me one last time before he took off. Yeah, I had a feeling we weren't done yet. God, everything is so… messed up.

I have a group of evil vampires that want me to be one, even though I have no problem with that, but they want my sister to be one too. And then if we weren't changed, we'd die. Plus Owen and Wesley would kill us if we were changed. Jay is still running around out there somewhere waiting to attack.

But the good thing out of all this was that I got Riley back. I hated that we both had to suffer over something as juvenile as my safety. As long as Riley and his family were there I would be safe. And I couldn't ask for anything more than that.

"It's nice to know that we agree on something." Riley said while fixing his blazer. I turned towards him.

"You and Owen agreeing on me not becoming a vampire? Hilarious. Look I know what I want and we all agreed on it." I said.

"Yeah I know, but maybe in 6 years…" I shook my head. "Okay, maybe 10 years." I rolled my eyes. "You're not gonna make this easy are you?"

"I don't understand why you're so hesitant about this." I said.

"I have my reasons." He said and then his face lit up. "And now I've thought of something that could get us what we both want."

"Really? What?" I asked.

"Okay, so you really want me to change you myself right?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay, then there's a compromise. If you do this, then I'll change you."

"Sure anything."

"And then we'll live happily ever after." He said and rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more." I said. He came over to me and grabbed my hands. I smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss me. He pulled back and then got down on one knee. "What are you doing?"

"Here's the compromise. I'll change you if you marry me." He said. I just stared at him in shock. What else could I do?

_**The End**_

**A/N: Well that's the end. I wanted it be like the movie and the book. I hope I did it justice. The third story will be up soon. Please, please, please review. I would really like to know what you all think. XOXO ShadowBeauty**


	20. Cast of Blue Moon

_**Cast of The Ziley Chronicles: Blue Moon**_

_**Alright everyone here's the cast of the second story **_

_**Zane Park- Shannon Kook-Chun **_

_**Riley Stavros- Argiris Karras **_

_**Zoey Park- Janel Parrish**_

_**Owen Milligan- Daniel Kelly **_

_**Lysander Stavros- Eric Dane **_

_**Elena Stavros- Katherine Heigl **_

_**Langston Stavros- Shane Harper**_

_**Arabella ( A.J.) Martin- Briana Evigan**_

_**Adonis Stavros- Derek Theler **_

_**Chloe Stavros- Brittany Robertson**_

_**Kurt Hummel- Chris Colfer**_

_**Blaine Anderson- Darren Criss**_

_**Kim Park- Thandie Newton**_

_**Con Park- B.D. Wong**_

_**Layla Jenson-Park- Aja Warren**_

_**Connor DeLaurier- A.J. Saudin **_

_**David "Dave" Turner- Jahmil French**_

_**Andrew "Drew" Torres- Luke Bilyk**_

_**Imogen Moreno- Christine Prosperi **_

_**Jake Martin- Justin Kelly**_

_**Jenna Middleton- Jessica Tyler **_

_**Katie Matlin- Chloe Rose**_

_**K.C. Guthrie- Sam Earle **_

_**Marisol Lewis- Shanice Banton**_

_**Winnie Oh- Cory Lee **_

_**Coach Armstrong- Michael Kinney**_

_**Vince- Brendan Jeffers **_

_**Jay- Mike Lobel**_

_**Alex- Deanna Casaluce **_

_**Trevor Milligan- Gerard Butler**_

_**Tristan Milligan- Matt Prokop**_

_**Mike 'Pauly' Dallas- Demetrius Joyette **_

_**Hannah Belmont-Sami Folliott**_

_**Mo Mashkour- Jake Neayem**_

_**Campbell Saunders- Dylan Everett**_

_**Roscoe Milligan- John Driscoll**_

_**Marco- Adamo Ruggiero**_

_**Jimmy- Aubrey Graham**_

_**Dylan- John Bregar**_

_**Paige- Lauren Collins**_

_**Emma- Miriam McDonald**_

_**Spinner- Shane Kippel**_

_**Hazel- Andrea Lewis**_

_**Johnny- Scott Paterson**_

_**Bruce- Natty Zavitz**_

_**Anya- Samantha Munro**_

_**Mark Fitzgerald (Fitz)-James Edward Campbell**_

_**Graclynn Torres-Jordan Todosey **_

_**Adam Torres-Cayden Boyd**_

_**Luke Baker-Craig Arnold**_

_**Wesley Montgomery –Telly Leung**_

_**Josh-Steven Strait**_

_**Bianca Desousa- Alicia Josipovic **_

**A/N: If I missed anybody please let me know. Well here's the cast of the second installment of the Ziley Chronicles. I hope you like my choices.**


End file.
